


I'm Burning Up

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: Alpha Avenger/Omega Reader [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky's going to be prowling the Tower for some 'booty'..., Bucky's now a total DILF apparently, Chaotic birth, Clint is surprisingly blase, Crazy taxi drivers, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sam is a hell of a wingman, Sex, Sexual Content, Some humour, Steve's just getting real sick of this shit, Unplanned Pregnancy, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being asked to join the Avengers- for your incredibly useful mutant ability- you finally make the bold move of taking up residence in Stark Tower, just before the start of your heat. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, due to unforseen circumstances, you're left alone in the Tower- languishing in the discomfort of your heat. Your only source of aid or companionship is that of the increasingly volatile Alpha, Bucky Barnes, who's just begun his rut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know A/B/O isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I'm not expecting much from this. I just reeeeaaally wanted to write this short fic, so badly! ^.^
> 
> As for the pseudo science for the dynamics, I got my information from a fic that provided a reasonably detailed explanation for the whole Alpha/Omega business, as well as other A/B/O fics...so please, if you're a hardened fan with expertise, don't yell at me (figuratively speaking) :3 I'm a newbie to this style of fic :3
> 
> Lots of love, groovy beans, and hope you enjoy this first chapter! :D

With suitcases and hefty shoulder bags in tow, you waited patiently in the foyer for Steve and Tony to come and greet you. And, ideally, carry your 'luggage' for you. Hauling suitcases through the bustling streets of New York was no easy feat. Super-human strength wasn't your gift, after all. The receptionist smiled sweetly at you; her nostrils twitched very slightly, picking up your strengthening scent.

"Mine's getting close, too. I always have to take a few days off, " the fellow Omega told you, sympathetically.

"I'm gonna be a shut-in for three days and avoid leaving the apartment, " you returned her smile, a tiny smirk playing on your lips. She giggled, resuming her typing at the computer on her desk. With excellent timing, Steve and Tony came striding into the foyer, arriving to collect you.

"Good to see you here at last, Y/N!" Steve welcomed you with amiable warmth, a smile spread across his face.

"Feels good being here," you grin at the super-soldier.

"It was only a matter of time. I knew you couldn't resist our rugged charm and glorious hair. Well. More precisely, _**my**_   rugged charm and glorious hair." Tony joked.

"That's exactly it, " you snorted, entertaining Tony's self-aware egotism. "Now, can your _**rugged charm**_ come and help me with my stuff?" You inquired.

"You're asking _**me**_ when the six foot two super-soldier is right here?" Tony feigned indignance. You and Steve chuckled, said super-soldier leaning down to grab both of your suitcases. While thanking him, you caught his scent; something akin to soap and pancakes. Soothing, but even so close to your heat, it wasn't especially stimulating.

"You seemed to be advertising yourself. I thought I'd make use of you, " you rallied, adjusting the straps of your shoulder bag.

"Eurgh. Fine, fine. Here, enjoy this singular demonstration of gallantry-" Tony teased, taking the heavy bag from your shoulder, relieving you of it's aching weight. His scent was mild like Steve's, a whiff of whiskey and engine oil wading into your nostrils. Yet for some strange reason, there was another set of scents in the vicinity, with more 'kick' than Steve or Tony's. Something akin to...blueberry waffles, the pages of a new book and...toast. You avoided focusing on it, as it seemed to stir something in your loins.

"C'mon, your place is all set up, so we'll go straight up there," Tony said, pulling you from your brief reverie.

 

It was deeply fortunate that nearly all of the Avengers were Betas. This meant no excessive provocation of your hormones and minimal chance of rash behaviour. The Beta-majority were level-headed, were not predisposed to 'targeting' you like many Alphas were inclined to do, and would be able to help you during particularly distressing heats. The only Alphas present in the team were Thor and Bucky Barnes, and only one of these men presented any kind of issue. Thor had been bonded to Jane Foster for some time, which had had a placating effect on him, and reducing the chances of hormonal spikes and intense ruts.

Bucky, on the other hand, was an unbonded Alpha having to re-adapt to his presentation after seventy years of forced suppression. While Bucky, himself, was a good-hearted man for a significant portion of the time- the Alpha in him could trigger aggression, make him mercurial and rather territorial.

Taking on board an unbonded Omega such as yourself meant establishing precautions- one of these being that both you and Bucky, under no cirumstances, were permitted to be alone together. A Beta always had to be in close proximity. It wasn't just for the sake of your protection, but for Bucky's as-well. If you were threatened enough, wielding the mutant ability you had, you could just as easily kill the ex-assassin.

Able to produce shockwaves, ranging from minor jolts to Richter-scale devestation, you were far from vulnerable. If inflicting the same force, that could destroy buildings, on a person- their internal organs would be ruptured in mere seconds.

Indeed, both of you posed a potential threat to one another during highly fertile periods. It was vitally important that the rules were abided by.

 

"So you've basically got all the comforts of home, only much more advanced and stylishly decorated," Tony said, swinging open the door to your new apartment, setting your large shoulder bag down. 

"'Stylishly decorated'? Don't pretend to be refined, Tony, you're the one who has a not-so-private collection of Avengers' bobbleheads in his workshop-" Steve scoffed playfully at the engineer.

"Oh, so sue me, Captain Spangles, I'm sentimental that way," Tony replied with an imperious air about him.

"I'm looking forward to these arguments for the next however-many-years I'm with you guys," you chuckled, shaking your head. Again, that mysterious scent permeated your olfactory senses. Ignoring it, you stooped down to pick up your bag, but halted mid-action. A painful ache in your lower belly caught you off guard, drawing a hissed gasp from you. You slid a hand over your stomach, just below the navel, cupping it.

"Hey, you okay there, [Y/N]?" Steve placed your suitcases on the floor, and touched your shoulder gently. You nodded, a little unconvincingly, seeing as your face was contorted with discomfort.

"You're going into heat," Tony observed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thought I had a couple of days before that happened. But then the receptionist was able to smell it on me-" You remarked, words constricted slightly as you fought another wave of pain.

"Thought something seemed odd. Your scent's stronger than an off-cycle Omega," he said, looking at you closely.

"Well I'm in for a fun few days, right?" You groaned.

"At least you're here and not surrounded by a dozen Alphas or something. The fridge is stocked, there's plenty of bottled water if you have a preference for it. And, here- hey, JARVIS-" Tony dealt with the situation matter-of-factly.

" **Sir**?"

"For the next three days, I need you to keep the temperature in here low. Below ten degrees, but not freezing."

" **Optimum temperature has been set for Miss [Y/L/N]. I shall follow the appropriate procedure for an in-oestrus Omega.** "

"Thanks, JARVIS. That should make things a bit more bearable for you, [Y/N]," said Tony.

 

"[Y/N], me and Tony'll sort your stuff out, try and organise it best we can. I imagine you're gonna want to lie down?" Steve helped you stand straight, rubbing your back companionably.

"No, I can't let you do that, that's not fair on you guys-" You said, before stifling a grunt of discomfort.

"I _**insist**_. Your scent is getting stronger by the second. Besides, we're _**teammates**_ now. We help each other out," he gave you a stern look, but there was no mistaking the kindness in his voice.

"Thank you, you guys," you replied, moved by their support.

"Don't mention it. We'll let the others know. Remember-if you need _**any**_ help at all, just get JARVIS to patch you through to one of us. We'll be up here double-time," Steve assured you. As he and Tony gathered up your luggage, you made your way uncertainly towards the couch, rubbing your aching stomach. The heat really had snuck up on you so suddenly, and you were pinning the blame on that mystery smell.

"Hey, Steve, Tony-are either of the Alphas here? Thor or Bucky?" You called out your question. Steve appeared in the doorway of what you presumed was your bedroom.

"Bucky is. Why?"

"Because I think I've been smelling him since I arrived and that's what brought my heat on early," you explain. Worry etched itself into Steve's face, and sighed tiredly.

"If you were able to pick up his smell when we were on the ground floor, that means his rut is starting. Jesus...that's gonna be a nightmare to deal with..." He looked genuinely agonised. "And if you can smell him, he can smell you-so that'll make things a whole load more difficult. I love Buck dearly, but he can be a pain in the ass when he's **_not_** on a rut. When he's on one, I have to stay with Natasha until it passes," his face fell.

"Jeez, that bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Really bad..." Steve sighed once more.

"Barnes on a rut? Holy shit, if he's not jerking off, he's a total fucking psychopath. A seventy year dry spell really messes with you," Tony piped up from the bathroom, laying out your toiletries.

"Christ," you muttered.

 

"I don't know. Maybe he'll be better this time? He's improved a lot since he first arrived. He might actually be more reasonable now-" Steve began, but with almost beautifully comedic timing, there was no mistaking the penetrating bellow of-

"MOTHERFUCKER! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKING COCK-SUCKING ASSWIPE!" From above you all. There was the calm, deep buzz of another voice- trying to mollify the raging Alpha.

"Yeah. He sounds reasonable to me, " Tony remarked laconically. Steve's shoulders drooped, looking positively wretched.

"Maybe he just stubbed his toe or something?" You suggested, imbuing the super-soldier with false hope. You were quickly proven incorrect when Bucky screamed-

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING OMEGA?! I CAN FUCKING SMELL AN OMEGA! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE TRYIN' TO FUCKING TORTURE ME!" The calm voice buzzed more after his outburst.

"I think he wants to come and say 'hello', [Y/N]," Tony piped up wryly.

"Shit..." You whined, a hot flash burning through you. That scent of blueberry waffles, books and toast became more intense; evidently impacting on your body chemistry.

"I SMELL AN OMEGA! THEY'RE IN FUCKING HEAT! I SMELL THEM! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING US SEPARATED, YOU FUCKER?!" More fierce yelling from Bucky. "NO! GET BACK HERE! SON OF A- YOU FUCK!" There was the sound of slamming against something metallic.

"For the love of God, Steve, he needs to go on some suppressants. He's completely cracked up!" Tony complained.

"He was suppressed long enough! This is the adjustment period- we can't give him any drugs, it'll only set him back!"

"I WANT A FUCKING OMEGA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME LIKE THIS?! YOU'RE ALL FUCKS! EVIL FUCKS! GIVE ME...GIVE ME AN OMEGA! PLEASE! FUCKING PLEASE! I CAN SMELL AN OMEGA, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! IT'S KILLING ME!" He cried out beseechingly. Hearing his fury and his desperate pleas plucked at the heartstrings of your inner Omega, it made you want to rush to this rutting, pleading Alpha and present yourself. You, yourself, were glad to be apart from the ex-assassin- nearly two hundred pounds of horny, furious Alpha was _**not**_ something you wanted to be around.

 

" **Mr Stark and Captain Rogers, Dr Banner would like to speak with you both- shall I establish a communication channel?** " The polite A.I inquired.

"Bring him here. We'll speak to him in person," Steve said, returning to his spot in the bedroom doorway.

"I second that," Tony chirped, entering the main area of the apartment. You groaned, sweat prickling over your body, lethargy weighing heavily in your mind and bones. A couple of minutes later, and the gentle-natured scientist appeared. Almost immediately he switched his attention to you, one of your hands clutching your stomach, the other clapped to your boiling forehead.

"Hey there, doc," you greeted with as much cheer as you could muster.

"Oh God, [Y/N]-now I can see and smell why Bucky's behaving so aggressively. How are you holding up?" He spoke gently.

"I'm peachy," you replied drily, earning a smile from Bruce. "I went into heat earlier than I should have. I could pick up Bucky's scent, and it set me off."

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I guess things have been timed badly. We should have known he was going to start his rut, his scent was getting stronger. We could have postponed your arrival by a week, he'd be finished, and you would have gotten through your heat. You wouldn't be getting this extra bother."

"Bruce, I don't mean to interrupt, but is there anything we can do to calm Bucky down?" Steve asked.

"At the risk of sounding crass, there's only one thing that's going to level Bucky's temper," Bruce gave him that 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

"A good, hard fuck with an Omega-" Tony chimed in.

"Yes, thank you, Tony-I gathered that," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No matter how far apart you keep [Y/N] and Bucky, they'll still be able to pick out each other's scent. I noticed while I was speaking with him, he started behaving very erratically. I'm making the assumption that's when [Y/N] arrived at the Tower. The only way of easing their symptoms would be to have them in totally different buildings, and that's not exactly feasible. For a start, Bucky's...currently unmanageable. There's no reasoning with him. And [Y/N]-" Bruce looked at you, sympathy in those dark eyes of his, "-is, more or less, incapacitated." He squeezed your hand affectionately.

"That's a nice way of putting it," you chuckled weakly.

"Listen, [Y/N], if the discomfort gets too much for you, I can give you something to help you sleep. And I'm sure the others have already mentioned this- if you need any of us, just let JARVIS know. You may be a fellow Avenger, but more importantly- you're a _**friend**_. We look out for each other," Bruce told you.

"Thanks, Bruce," you answered sleepily. Changes in society had led to greater appreciation and respect for the discomfort Omegas experienced during heat. Though you knew full well the Avenger Betas were decent people at heart, regardless, it was touching that they were caring for you so diligently.

 

After Steve and Tony unpacked and organised some of your items- leaving you with considerably easier access to clothes and toiletries for the duration of your heat- they wished you well, insisting that each of them would come to check up on you every couple of hours. After that, you were left to your own devices. With your cramps subsiding and feeling parched, you shuffled exhaustedly in the direction of the fridge to grab a bottle of water. You unscrewed the cap carelessly, and drank the entire bottle to quench your thirst. Having little else to do beside endure the high temperature, fatigue, dizziness and fast approaching sexual desperation, you wandered to your new bedroom to rest for a few hours.

Sweat soaked and uncomfortably hot, you stripped off to your underwear and collapsed onto the cool bed; the thought of being under the duvet was unbearable. Not just the warmth, but the thought of fabric against your skin made your insides crawl. Curled up on the bed, you closed your eyes, preparing to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

That was, until, you heard loud thumping from above you and more furious snarling and yelling from Bucky. A bizarre mix of fear and pity filled your heart, and you momentarily dwelled on the prospect of just venturing up to the agitated Alpha and letting him knot you. It certainly would have calmed the both of you down. Quickly, however, you came to your senses- acknowledging, not only the risks you posed to one another, but also that you in _**no way**_ had some kind of obligation to him just because you were an Omega. He was more than capable of dealing with his own needs, and you didn't need him to satisfy yours.

With a certain internal triumph, you soon fell fast asleep.

 

Waking up, you felt the horrendous impact of your heat. Drenched in sweat, body temperature sky rocketing and completely disorientated, you trembled as you pushed yourself up, your legs still sprawled out on the bed. Even with the apartment temperature regulation, you were roasting, an inferno raging through your body. The heat of the quilt beneath you was agonising and you crawled towards a different part of the bed. During the movement, what you'd originally thought to be heavy perspiration on your inner thighs turned out to be slick ; the lubricant Omegas' bodies produced in plentiful quantities during a heat. You lay on the bed, groaning and whining wretchedly.

Hearing the door to your apartment being opened, a wild rush of excitement came over you, as you believed it to be an Alpha come to help rid of your grief. As soon you sniffed a Beta, however, you felt anchor-heavy disappointment sink your heart.

"[Y/N]?" A pleasantly familiar, raspy voice called out.

"Natasha!" You cried, seeking her cool, calm companionship. Despite only having met her on a few occasions, you'd formed what could be considered something resembling a friendship with the self-contained Russian. Being another woman and incredibly insightful, she immediately appealed to you.

"[Y/N]..." She repeated, entering the bedroom. Taking in your semi-clad, sweat-covered self and the large patch of slick on the duvet, she said simply- "I'm getting you some more water. You'll be dehydrated. I'll stay with you, make sure you can get to sleep again,"

That was one of the many reasons you valued her friendship. She knew when action needed to be taken. Kind words could come later. She returned within a minute, settled herself beside you, removed the bottle cap and placed the plastic rim to your lips. You drank back several gulps appreciatively. Intuitively, she seemed to know when you were satiated and placed the bottle on the bedside table.

"This one....is really bad..." You wheezed.

"Is it unusual for you to be getting such a bad heat?" She asked.

"They can be bad...but not _**this soon**_. I'm usually like this... a day into the cycle. This is a couple of hours in, and it's fucking horrendous!"

"It's being near a rutting Alpha. The pheremones are throwing your body off," Natasha concluded.

"Yeah, I figured," you moaned.

"You're gonna be okay, [Y/N]. I know you will. Do you want me to get Bruce? He can give you something to help you sleep," Natasha suggested.

"I can't sleep for three days straight. I've just got to find other ways of dealing with it."

"Is it enough without an Alpha?" Natasha inquired, understanding the meaning behind your words.

"An orgasm helps you relax for a while. You can think more clearly," you told her quite openly.

"So, you'll pretty much be eating, drinking, sleeping and masturbating for the next three days?" Natasha's mouth quirked into a semblance of a smirk.

"When you put it like that, it seems fantastic..." You chuckled.

"MInus the agonising heat symptoms, it sounds like my kind of holiday," she teased gently, distracting you from your woes. You snorted at her, making an amusing dismissive sound with your lips.

"Ha ha. Witty, Natasha. My sides are splitting," you said, earning a small, sharp exhale of breath from the composed red-head. For Natasha, that was as close to laughter as anyone would get from her.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to your busy schedule, [Y/N]. Hope you're feeling better soon. See you around, _**comrade**_ ," she bid you farewell, touching your hand in an affectionate gesture that wouldn't irritate your hypersensitive skin. Following her exit, you curled up once more and closed your eyes. Feeling so physically drained, it wasn't long before you were fast alseep again.

 

When you next awoke, it was twilight, your unlit room bathed in near darkness. You couldn't muster up enough enthusiasm to go and switch the light on, so you lay on your bed- burning hot with a clouded mind, thighs drenched with slick. Considering the number of people living in the Tower, it seemed eerily quiet.

"JARVIS?" You croaked.

" **Miss [Y/L/N]?** " He responded pleasantly.

"Where is everyone?"

" **I'm afraid the team were called on a mission to deal with some civil unrest. Mr Wilson had volunteered to stay behind and provide any neccessary care, but was unable to remain due to a family emergency. Is there anything I can do for you, Miss [Y/L/N]?** "

"N-no, thank you, JARVIS," you answered hoarsely. "Um...is...Bucky still-?"

" **Sergeant Barnes is still present. His behaviour has been extremely inconsistent for the past several hours. He's only just begun to settle slightly.** "

"Oh...how's that?"

" **I feel it would be inappropriate for me to explain, Miss [Y/L/N].** "

" _ **Oh**_ ," you caught on, knowingly. Needless to say, a prolonged, loud groan from above you was more than explanation enough. The obscene yet intimate sound had slick further drenching your underwear, and you felt an ingrained yearning ache within you. The scorching heat of your body was now tortorous. Casting aside any pretences of maintaining your dignity; you yanked your underwear off and flung it across the room, before unsnapping your bra and throwing it to join your underwear. Something deep inside of you was imploring you to seek satisfaction in the form of an Alpha. Normally you could cope without, or at the most, you were relieved by a caring, level-headed Alpha. Going to Bucky, you worried, could entail violence given the state he was in.

 _ **But he would calm down if he had an Omega...**_ you were debating in your mind. You shook the notion from your head, soon reminding yourself of the possible dangers.

 _ **I could just talk to him...even a rutting Alpha can be soothed by an Omega. He'll be horny as hell, but he might not be so vicious,**_ you thought. The two of you could relax each other...

 _ **What? What am I thinking?  That's crazy...**_ you felt appalled at the way you kept contradicting yourself. The need for a coupling was growing, with brute force behind it. But something, some kind of Omega impulse had you dragging yourself off of your bed and stumbling out of your bedroom, making an unsteady but purposeful beeline for the apartment door. You didn't intend on re-dressing, having clothes against your skin would have infuriated you.

 

 _ **So hot....so fucking hot...**_ you thought, sweat pouring down you, your hair a bedraggled, sticky mess. Staggering toward the elevator, you thumped on the doors, calling for JARVIS.

" **I strongly advise that you remain in your living facilities, Miss [Y/L/N].** "

"JARVIS, please! Let me out! I can't stay in there anymore!"

" **Miss [Y/L/N], I suspect you intend to visit Sergeant Barnes- that would be highly unwise given the condition you're both in-** "

"Please, JARVIS! Please! I'm fucking begging you! Let me out! It's awful! I just need an Alpha, please!" You wept, hands clenching into fists and pummelling the steel alloy doors.

" **If you insist, Miss [Y/L/N].** " Was all JARVIS said, before allowing the elevator doors to slide open soundlessly. You collapsed into the spacious interior, the metal wonderfully cold against your furnace of a body. The elevator ascended with a slight lurch, but almost as soon as it stopped-arriving at Steve and Bucky's apartment floor-were the sound of fast, heavy footfalls and desperate bashing on the doors.

"JARVIS, don't open the doors," you said firmly. The A.I prevented the elevator from opening, allowing you the opportunity to reason with the super-soldier on the other side.

"Bucky-"

"I can smell you! I can fucking smell you! Christ, you smell so good!" He said frantically.

"Bucky, it's me, it's [Y/N]. Remember me?"

"[Y/N]....yeah....yeah, I remember you, course I do," the ex-assassin sounded soothed by this information. A wave of his wonderful scent hit you, and it took all your strength not to order JARVIS to open the doors.

"Bucky, are you gonna calm down for me?"

"I'm already better...fuck..." You heard him groan softly. Making the assumption he was being placated by your scent, you continued talking-

"How bad is your rut, Bucky?"

"Fucking horrifying...I need...I need you...Jesus fucking Christ, I need you so badly, [Y/N]...it's been driving me crazy. You smell so _**good**_...like fresh baked cookies...and cotton candy from Coney Island...like the park..." He said, through a choked moan.

"Are you okay, Bucky?" You rested your palm against the cool elevator doors, splaying your fingers.

"I don't know...I really don't fucking know. For _**fuck's sake**_!" He cursed loudly. "I can just smell you, smell how much you need an Alpha!" There was a loud thump against the doors from the other side.

"Bucky..." You said, intending to be comforting, but your voice sounded plaintive and needy. The ex-assassin groaned longingly at your saying his name.

"Fuck...tell me you're wet...please...tell me that sweet slick is running down your thighs..." He pleaded in low, seductive tones. A silky, soft moan escapes from the Omega within you. "Ohhh, fuck, it is, isn't it? _**Omega**_..." Hearing Bucky call you by your presentation, in that delicious, honeyed rasp of a voice, had you whining desperately.

" _ **Alpha**_... need you, Alpha...Bucky, I need your knot...I want you inside me...this heat is killing me!" Your primal nature began to consume you.

"Jesus," Bucky gasped, hitting the elevator doors with what you presumed to be his fist. "[Y/N], let me in, 'm gonna give you my thick knot...make you feel all better...fill you up...give you what you need," he growled hungrily. His scent was becoming as potent as a narcotic, clouding your ability for sound judgement.

 

"Bucky!" You moaned, breath hitching. You slipped your hand down between your legs, to soothe a thrumming ache in your clitoris. Unfortunately, the desire for a knot was something only Bucky could satisfy. Slick ran down your inner thighs in rivulets; the fresh wave of your scent seeping through the doors. The super-soldier growled and groaned on the other side-

"God...sweet damn...you're touchin' yourself- I wanna lick your thighs clean...bet they're covered in slick. Fuck, [Y/N], 'm so hard it hurts," Bucky told you heatedly, more animalistic from the powerful pheremones rampaging through his own body as well as the ones being exuded from your own. Only able to respond in whimpers, you leant your forehead against the cold metal seperating you both, in half a mind to ask JARVIS to open the doors. An orgasm already clung to your loins, ready to be released and savoured throughout your body.

" _ **Omega**_ ," Bucky breathed out in a lustful sigh. "Been jerkin' off for hours, thinking about knotting someone...[Y/N], please, let me in there with you, I wanna knot you...wanna help you, Omega...give you my Alpha knot..."

Even while gripped by rampant lust and fear for what could happen if you allowed the riled Alpha into the elevator- some small voice of reason, the remnant of sense that couldn't be discarded despite the Omega instinct battling against it, commanded you to put distance between yourself and Bucky.

"I'm so sorry," you said, verging on tearful. "JARVIS, take me to another floor, please," you forced back a sob.

"No! [Y/N], no! Don't go! Please!" Bucky implored, scrabbling at the crack between the elevator doors.

"We could hurt each other, Bucky, we could really hurt each other. We can't take that risk," it agonised you to say such words, when there was nothing more you wanted than to have him right then and there, to have that sinewy body pound against you, feel his knot swell inside of you.

Before you could dare to reconsider, JARVIS triggered the elevator and began its ascent.

But something in the back of your mind knew you would be unable to resist for much longer.

Nor would Bucky allow you to slip through his fingers so easily. Alphas were hardly the sort to abandon an opportunity with an Omega, after all. They were of the inclination to knock down doors if it meant knotting a pleading, heat-afflicted Omega or rushing to console one in distress.

Something else told you he would be in hot pursuit- as though the both of you were involved in some bizarre, drawn-out chase for foreplay.

 

Admittedly, it added an element of excitement to the whole thing...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks-sorry it's been a while since the first chapter. I'd just recently submitted a ridiculous load of coursework for my college projects, so I've really had to stay away from fan fic writing, as I'd have never gotten my work done. Plus I've had a few changes in living arrangements, which has made it trickier to write.
> 
> I appreciate everyone's support and enthusiasm, but please remember- while I'd love to update fics way more, its not always feasible. I'm not deliberately denying you chapters, I promise :D
> 
> Anyways, enough talking from me! The long awaited Chapter Two is here, and I reeeeeaaaallly hope it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Enjoy, you groovy beans! ^.^

Pains gripped your lower stomach, as though your body were crying out in protest; inflicting punishment on you, out of pure spite, for rejecting an Alpha during a time of such great need. Doubled up in agony, you whimpered, slapping a clammy hand on the wall of the elevator to keep yourself from collapsing into a heat-stricken pile.

"JARVIS...stop, please, let me out!" You panted, the bitter, salty flavour of perspiration forming a thin residue on your lips.

" **Certainly, Miss [Y/L/N]. We are currently at the Avengers' Recreational Area. I will alter the temperature settings to create a more comfortable environment for you.** "

As soon as the doors slid open, you tumbled out of the elevator, scrabbling around on your hands and knees. Heat seeped through your veins, burning away at your skin and insides agonisingly. Your sense of co-oridnation and balance seemed completely out of synch with your physical being, the loss of spacial awareness disorientating you. The nicely decorated, spacious facility became a distorted, spinning blur-the only way of navigating through the sleek, contemporary terrain was by feeling the floor and walls blindly; seeing as your vision was no longer to be relied upon.

After groping around desperately, one hand discovered the wall, the other clutched on to what felt like a work-top surface. Peering up, and trying your best to decipher and dissect the scene before you- through a myriad of vague shapes and colour-you soon realised you were at Tony's personal cocktail bar, with its numerous alcholic beverages and mixers neatly arranged in separate, glass compartments. Deciding it best to move away before you ended up stumbling into the glass, you moved to crawl away- but were soon gripped by stabbing, searing pain, that tore through your lower belly; triggering a fresh wave of prickling sweats across your body. With a shrieking wail, you felt a familiar surge of power careen from your core through to your fingertips. There was a shrill smash and clatter of glass being shattered and sent flying. A shower of liquid spraying you told you'd obliterated the cocktail bar- and drastically depleted its vast supply of drinks-with a shockwave. Tony was _**not**_ going to be happy...

Crawling away as lithely as you were able to, another heat-fuelled inferno raged within you. You'd never before experienced such torture; you couldn't bear the thought of living with these nightmare-ish symptoms for three days. Falling unceremoniously to the floor, you were too emotionally and physically fatigued to prop yourself up and move. Instead, you lay there, body seizing up sporadically with every cramp. Eyelids feeling heavy, you let them drop; shutting out the warped, dizzying scenery of your vision. Your Omega slick was still pouring from you- a symbol of mockery, from the dark-humoured comedian that was your heat- your thighs sliding smoothly against one another each time you shuffled around. 

It was proving to be one of the shittiest of shitty days.

 

Tempted to sleep away the discomfort (and with your vision clearing notably), you decided to summon up the remains of your strength, and crawl across the room and up the stairs to reach the couches on the raised level. Whilst making your way, in an ungainly but steady fashion, you heard footfalls and thumps from below you.

"[Y/N]!" Called Bucky. He was scouring the Tower for you; in the obvious hopes of liberating you both from the torturous, debilitating shackles of a heat and a rut. With the trace of amusement that still lingered, you couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bucky, in some sort of rampant, sex-frenzy, searching for his Omega 'darling'. While you could still derive amusement, it didn't make the notion any less arousing. Slick seeped from your entrance, preparing your body for Bucky. Hanging your head down, you were struck with an emotion that treaded the fine line between hilarity and disgust. You'd left, what could only be described as, a kind of obsecene, X-rated equivalent of a sticky, 'snail trail'.

If Bucky came across your whereabouts, your thought rang clear in the cloudy haze of your mind, he'd just have to follow the proverbial 'bread-crumb' trail of slick to find you.

"[Y/N]!" He called again from a different floor in the Tower. More thumps, quick, light footfalls that suggested frantic pacing and doors being opened or slammed. His wonderful scent started to pervade through the floors that separated you, drifting into your nostrils-

_**Want his knot**_ , your inner Omega mewled, _**want him so badly**_.

_**Pull yourself together, get to the fucking couch first**_ , you commanded yourself fiercely. You were soon clambering up the steps, a sweat-soaked, slick-oozing, booze-spattered, knot-craving Omega incapable of even standing up.

"[Y/N]! _**Omega**_ !" The Alpha ex-assassin cried out, his voice in considerably closer proximity. Unable to muster the strength to even call back, you let out a pitiful whine and continued climbing the stairs on your hands and knees. When you finally felt the levelled- out floor that would lead you to the comfortable, lounging area of the facility, the minor victory granted you a burst of strength; enabling you to cling onto the railings and slowly rise to your feet. Walking with as much uncertainty as a toddler taking their first steps, you shuffle-stumbled your way toward the couches.

_**Come on, come on, you can do this**_ , you tried to spur yourself on. It seemed preposterous that walking through a room should be made such a laborious effort, but with limbs that had all the constiuency of jelly and a body that wanted to remain prone- you couldn't help but congratulate yourself when you half-toppled over onto the nearest couch. You groaned lethargically, rolling onto your side and clutching your throbbing lower stomach. Certain you'd lost a portion of your body weight in sweat and slick, you felt parched. Feeling a steadily spreading damp patch beneath you, from between your legs, you briefly wondered how Tony would feel about getting slick cleaned off his upholstery.

You also pondered the explanation you'd have to give him and the other Avengers. Not that it would be entirely difficult for them to figure out.

_**Oh, sorry, Tony-I know I only just turned up today, but I'm sorry for leaving slick stains in the elevator, across the Rec Facility and on your couch. Not to mention destroying your cocktail bar with a shockwave. And yeah, did I mention? I was naked the entire time. Heats, right? They make you do some crazy shit!**_ You held the conversation in your own head. Finally able to lie down, you were able to gain some degree of comfort.

 

"Omega!" Bucky's voice was much clearer. The part of you that was keen to avoid an encounter, in case of mutual harm being inflicted, had begun to diminish with every desperate call of the Alpha Avenger. Your hankering for his body, your Omega need for his knot to swell within you and feel him pump his seed deep inside of you was overriding any logic or reason. All you wanted was Bucky, for him to wrap you up in his arms, delight in his Alpha instict to protect you and satisfy you. No longer were you trying to flee from the rutting super-soldier. Instead you lay on the couch, more than happy to accept his advances. His scent, stronger now, and the thought of that wanton, hormone-driven body of his had you growing impatient. Squirming where you lay, you were dying to be touched and filled by your Alpha.

At the sound of the elevator doors swooping open, you found yourself filled with a vivacity and excitement you thought impossible to achieve during your heat.

" _ **Omega**_ , I can smell you, baby-doll. Your slick's everywhere, darlin'. Made me come in the elevator your scent was so good," panted the ex-assassin, his rut taking a toll on him physically.

" _ **Alpha**_!" You cried.

"[Y/N]! I'm here, doll. I'm here. 'M gonna knot you so fuckin' good, darlin', gonna make you feel better. Gonna push my tongue inside you and eat you out," he growled. The earthier, spicy undertones of rut mixed in with his regular scent, leaving you almost entirely at the mercy of your heat. You writhed around, tipping your head back and parting your legs- the sweet tingle of need making your womanhood sensitive to stimulation. You heard your approaching Alpha climb the small flight of stairs.

" _ **Bucky**_!" You called.

"I'm here, [Y/N]. I'm gonna take care of you, Omega. My beautiful Omega," he added adoringly, his voice so clear, so husky. The anticipation for his arrival, to finally see him after being kept apart, had your heart pounding. It was the thrill of being discovered and finally being able to have what you'd been craving. At long last, the both of you would be alone together, able to do what your natures intended you both to do with one another.

Seeing him in the doorway, you knew- no matter what- you _**had**_ to have him.

 

Bucky was the glorious essence of Alpha- his shirtless torso, coated in a sheen of sweat, with its magnificent, loin-stirring carved landscape. His jeans were low-slung, the belt unbuckled; revealing a defined V-line. Considering how much of it you could see, you realised- with a pleasant shiver- he had no boxers on beneath his jeans.

However, while his body was enthralling, it wasn't the reason you were rendered completely incapable of turning him away. It was the way his metal hand was braced on the doorframe, the way his soft, sensuous lips were parted, the ravenous look in those eyes, and the painfully sexy way his hair fell over his face in damp strands. His chest rose and fell quickly, with every heavy breath. You'd not seen Bucky since getting to know him. He'd been self-contained, reserved, but no less pleasant to speak to. Seeing him stood in the doorway, in the hands of hormones and Alpha urges, he was something else entirely. Uninhibited, passionate, _**fierce**_...

"Alpha," you crooned softly, soothed by his presence. You wriggled around on the couch, in a manner that was a few shades of provocative, an arm curving around to act as a pillow beneath your head. The other arm was resting on your stomach, your hand-unabashedly-between your legs. Delving your fingers into your sopping wet entrance, you moaned filthily at your Alpha. Sweat was leaking from your pores, your skin burned hot and your stomach still ached; but none of these were able to dampen your lust.

" _ **Omega**_ ," Bucky purred in that warm, melting rasp, darting towards you purposefully. His scent had you lulled into a peacefully euphoric catharsis. Your scent, you figured, probably had him rock-hard and ready to go balls-deep inside of you. Or at the very least, that's what his expression spoke of in great volumes.

"They couldn't keep us apart, darlin'," he told you hotly, a confident smirk on his lips. "And _**you**_ couldn't keep running off the way you did. I know how much you need me, [Y/N]. I can _**smell**_ it on you," he spoke in low, seductive tones, clambering on top of you at a sedate pace. His metal hand gripped the back of the couch, while his flesh hand trailed down your nude body.

"Bucky," you whined quietly. The sly, gorgeous bastard flashed his trademark cocky grin at you once more. He was going to draw this out...

" _ **Hours**_ **... fuckin' _hours_** ...that's how long I'd picking up your scent. Driving me fucking crazy. Could barely keep my hand off my dick for more than five minutes-" He taunted from above you, his damp hair falling forward.

"Bucky," you gasped, spreading your legs, willing him to show you some compassion...and drill you into the couch-

"I wanna be inside you. Feel you wrapped around me. I'm gonna have you begging me for every inch of my dick, pleading for my knot. Jesus...fuckin'....God, you smell so good I could blow a load right now!" He snarled, with a tiny grunt of discomfort.

"Bucky," your voice was little more than an imploring whisper. Bucky leaned down-his warm, damp body sticking to your own- to kiss the valley that lay between your breasts, while his flesh hand gently clasped the digits you'd pushed into your passage. Pulling them slowly from you, he straightened his back out so he was- once again- above you. Eyes pinning you with a ravenous, predatory gaze, his hair a wonderfully dishevelled mess, he lifted your slick-soaked fingers to his nose and breathed deep the powerful fragrance of an Omega heat. His reaction was normal for an Alpha taking in such an intensely arousing scent; that being, he shuddered, emitted a choked gasp and pushed his bionic hand into the unbuckled, unzipped crotch of his jeans.

 

"Omega..." He panted, eyelids fluttering slightly, while his mouth parted to unleash tiny, stifled grunts. Bucky kept inhaling the scent on your fingers, a sweet, needy groan escaping from him as his metal hand jerked back and forth inside his jeans.

"Alpha," you moaned, bucking your hips up at him desperately. Exposed to Bucky's intoxicating sexual appeal and potent rutting scent, you'd long since abandoned any pretence for maintaining composure. You tugged out the arm wedged behind your head, so you could rake the fingers of your free hand through his bedraggled locks.

"Wanna...shove my tongue in you...drink you up, darlin'," he told you, low and heated. He tore his metal hand away from his cock and grabbed the ankle of your leg that rested against the back of the couch. With little hesitation, he hoisted your leg up and hooked it over the couch, exposing your slick soaked parts thrillingly. The primal Omega within you was squalling in delight at this assertive, rutting, red-blooded Alpha taking control, making it his mission to pleasure you. No warning given, he pushed his face between your legs and sucked on your swollen lips, his tongue poking out at intervals to lap at your entrance. You gave an ecstatic cry, fingers tightening on a hank of his hair. The plates of his bionic arm whirred gently whenever he repositioned it slightly, keeping your ankle pinned in place with its hand. His flesh hand was massaging the thigh of your other leg, squeezing the flesh and rubbing at the juncture between it and your pelvis.

The brunet Alpha kept grunting and groaning from the constricted space of his throat; as if savouring your taste and aroma, swallowing it up with every caress of his tongue or deep inhaling breath. He briefly moved his attention elsewhere, mouthing at your thighs and your mons pubis, his breaths shaky and ragged.

"Bucky!" You shrieked, grinding your hips upward. The ex-assassin glanced up at you from between your legs, those striking eyes nailing you into stupefied awe. His hair, so carelessly messy, had fallen artfully across his sweating face, and his mouth was coated in a slippery sheen of your juices; so he looked utterly debauched. "Want you inside me, Alpha! Please!" You wailed at him.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Omega. My Omega..." Bucky's voice slurred slightly, as though drunk on your scent. He brought his head down, closing his soft lips around your engorged clitoris and gently sucking on it. A quaking groan tore through you, escaping through your open mouth, and your hands fisted at his dark locks. What he was doing felt extradordinary; forming the coil of exiquistie tension in your loins and making the walls of your passage hungry for the delicious friction of his length. You entreated the rutting Alpha to grant you some relief, to reward you with the satisfying penetration Omegas yearned for. Bucky chuckled quietly at your pleas, his mouth still resolutely suckling on your clit; the vibration from his vocal chords eliciting a pleasured squeal from you. Your leg muscles seized up in anticipation at the sudden growth in your impending orgasm.

 

"Want something inside you, [Y/N]?" Bucky goaded you, pulling his mouth from you.

"Yes," you panted.

"Something hard? Somethin' I can slide in and outta you?" He taunted, mouth turning up into a smirk.

You moaned beseechingly.

"Mmm. My dick would feel so good inside of you- I'd push it in, nice and slow, let it stretch you open. I wouldn't do anything straight away, I'd just let you _**feel**_ it," Bucky spoke alluringly, and whilst doing so, let his bionic hand glide down the length of your calf and graze over your thigh, "Mmm, yeah, just wait for the sweet little gasp. Gonna gasp for me, ain't ya?" The ex-assassin questioned you. Punctuating his question aptly, you gasped; his metal fore and middle fingers had been carefully eased inside of your soaking entrance.

"Oh, yeah, you like that?"

"Ungh!" You grunted unintelligbly, hands flying up to massage and stimulate your breasts. The tips of Bucky's bionic fingers stroked your upper wall as he pumped them in and out of you, coaxing you into the glorious clutches of ecstacy. He teamed the steady ministrations with the resumed sucking of your clit. Craning your neck forward to peer down at your Alpha, you noticed his pelvis rolling, grinding his hips down with every inward thrust of his fingers. The bunch and shift of his back muscles as he rolled his hips was strangely mesmirising, his smooth ivory skin coloured a healthy peach beneath the lighting of the rec-facility.

" _ **Alpha**_ ," you sighed dreamily, drifting into an endorphin-induced 'high'. The tenderness in your voice had Bucky groan against your pussy and quicken the thrusts of his fingers. Letting out a high, quavering gasp to vocalise your delight, you saw the super-soldier glance up at you with a charmingly nefarious glint in his eyes. Removing one hand from a breast, you let it wander down to hold Bucky's free, flesh hand. He turned it around, so your palms touched, allowing you a better grip. The plates of his metal arm were constantly whirring and re-calibrating as he pumped his fingers in and out of your passage. As good as is it felt, it didn't quite compare to the feel of a real, solid length with a swelling knot. You bucked your hips, trying to grind down on the ex-assassin's fingers; not only to hurry the pace, but to feel those metal digits deeper within you.

Feeling your orgasm approaching, you started to arch your back and emit light, high-pitched pants; contrasting with Bucky's own throaty, determined grunts. The super-soldier then tugged his fingers from your passage and removed his flesh hand from your grasp, to which you responded with a sorrowful whine. Your vocal expression of displeasure was cut short when Bucky's hands laid on your inner thighs, fingers splayed across the warm, slick-covered skin, and his thumbs spread your hole wide open.

"Remember what I said, [Y/N]? I'm gettin' my tongue inside you, doll," he reminded you, with a smile that sins were made of. He pressed his mouth against your pouring entrance, and pushed his tongue in as far as he was able. Your body gave a jerking shudder at the warm, wet muscle's entry, your hands involuntarily seizing the ex-assassin's hair once more and tugging the locks. Judging by the way Bucky groaned filthily, you suspected he enjoyed being 'handled' a little aggressively. He rallied with steady flicks of his tongue in your passage, the tip coasting along your upper wall; sweet tiny waves of ecstacy rippling through your core. You undulated your pelvis, trying to work in tandem with the lapping motion of his tongue, your nearing release multiplied by tenfold. Bucky stretched his flesh forefinger up and started rubbing your clit gently, in the hopes of giving you one of the most spectacular sexual experiences of your life. Knowing that you had mere seconds before losing control and coming undone entirely, you gave a loud, shrieking cry of your Alpha's name.

Walls fluttering frenetically, squeezing around Bucky's tongue, as you unleashed a fresh onslaught of slick over your Alpha's luscious mouth- you babbled incoherently, showering the ex-assassin in adoring praise. Bucky drew his tongue from you, with a small slurping sound and moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut. You noticed his hips snap down toward the couch cushions. When he raised himself up to look down, through the damp tassels of his hair, you saw his erection; pushed over the low-slung waistband of his unbuckled jeans, the head swollen, shooting out spurts of thick, white come on the upholstery.

 

"We're in so much trouble. Tony's actually gonna kill us," you remarked, smiling languidly. "But it's worth it for this." You added, staring pointedly at the impressive glistening pool of come below Bucky.

"What's he gonna do? I'm a Soviet trained super-soldier and you could destroy this entire room with a focused thought. I don't think we have too much to worry about," he said, slowly crawling forward so his face was level with yours.

"Very true," you chuckled, brushing your hands down the sides of his torso and across the dip of his lower back. You'd both been placated dramatically by one another's presence and- you had no doubt- the orgasms. Your heat symptoms waned, as did Bucky's rut; his earthy, musky scent weakening by a fraction.

"Y'know, I haven't even kissed you," Bucky noted, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I think we had our priorities. But you're more than welcome to now," you told him affectionately.

"Maybe not while my mouth's covered in slick? Tastes great, but I'm not sure if you'd appreciate me covering your face in it," he said, with a grin, grazing his fingers along your collar bone; as though studying the subtle contours of your body.

"I'm a twenty-first century woman, Bucky. I'm open to many things," you winked up at the Alpha salaciously.

"Be that as it may, I'll do you the courtesy of cleaning my mouth, at the very least," he chuckled, wiping the back of his bionic hand across his lips and chin- removing the glossy sheen of your juices. "Okay, all clear. C'mere, [Y/N], I've wanted to do this for a while." He leant down, pressing his lips to yours. His mouth was silk soft and warm; yet the gentle authority and eager passion in his kiss was all Alpha. Locks of his hair hung down either side of your face, like wispy curtains hiding you both from the world, the ends tickling your cheeks. As your mouths broke apart; so slowly, so tenderly- the super-soldier whispered ardourously-

" _ **Omega**_ ," a husky warmth encasing every syllable. A flush rose up your front, and your body seemed to ignite, the Omega within you being stirred from her momentary rest. The spicy undertones in Bucky's scent grew more potent, and you experienced a perculiar fluttering sensation in your chest. The heat began to pool between your legs, a wetness now seeping from your entrance.

"A-Alpha," you stammered, trembling in nervous excitement beneath the blazing hot body of Bucky Barnes. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his pupils dilating into soul-searching black pools; as though the Alpha within him was being shocked into alertness of the Omega beneath him. You felt his length, which had been wedged between you both, stir and harden immediately. With his chest so close to yours, you felt his heart rate hasten.

"Omega," he growled, pushing his face into the crook of your neck. You heard him inhale deeply, desperately drinking in your invigorating scent. When he lifted his face from your neck, he looked you in dead in the eye and spoke sternly, " **Mine**."

"Bucky," you squeaked, staring wide-eyed at the suddenly fierce Alpha on top of you. He seized your thigh with his flesh hand, and hooked your leg effortlessly around his waist; which had the added effect of spreading you out. You assisted by slipping your hand down between your compressed bodies and lining his erection up with your entrance. Bucky's real hand cupped your face, thumb ghosting over your cheek, while his eyes gazed into your own. You detected the possessiveness, the surge of protective instinct in his aroma-

"Gonna give you my knot, [Y/N]. My beautiful Omega. Not gonna let any other Alphas get their hands on you, not even gonna let 'em breathe your scent in. I'm the one who'll make you feel good, baby doll. So good," he groaned.

Almost as soon as he'd finished speaking, he slid his cock inside of you; a wave of rapturous splendour tearing through your core. This was _ **exactly**_ what you'd waited for....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, everyone! Thank you all for your love, your support and your lovely comments- I appreciate every single one of you giving this fic a chance and taking the time to read it :D
> 
> Seeing as this has done so well, following suggestions from people who've commented, I've been inspired to write a part two with Cap/Reader- so there are more saucy A/B/O fics on the horizon :D yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'll admit, there's less porn in this, and more dialogue- but I hope it's alright! <3

Your hands rushed forward to grab hold of Bucky's shoulders, as though they were the anchors preventing you from floating into a euphoric stratosphere. As anticipated, you gave a shrill, indrawn gasp, eyes wide and staring incredulously at your Alpha; his own lovely face the absolute quintessence of rapture. The sensation of him inside you was pure splendour- and as he said he would, he remained still for a moment; giving you the opportunity to relish his length and girth, the way he stretched you out, fitting perfectly as though he were made for you.

It was exactly what you'd yearned for- the blazing heat burning within your body, the profuse perspiration, the searing ache of your loins- all of these symptoms desperately trying to tell you what you _**needed**_ , pleading with you to accept Bucky's rampant fervour. For doing so, your body rewarded you with the delicious tingle of pleasure that seeped from between your legs all the way through your body. The fiery heat cooled, the ache in your lower belly faded, your senses sharpened and a feeling of irrefutable contentment flooded your mind. Tranquility and joy soothed every sadness or concern in your soul, as you and Bucky were connected, flashes of fond memories resurfacing.

Suffice to say, this was unlike any experience you'd ever had with an Alpha; it was intense, extraordinary and almost addictive. You understood, at last, the reason for Alphas and Omegas forming bonds. It had always seemed an archaic tradition, a concept to be greeted with cynicsm, tying down fellow Omegas in potentially exploitative relationships.

Then you realised- if done in the right circumstances, between an Alpha and Omega that shared genuine love for another; it was transcended any feeling of peace felt before. Despite you and Bucky neither being in love nor a bonded pair, it still felt incredible.

 

You found yourselves to be gazing into one another's eyes, fathoming these ineffable thoughts and sensations. Suddenly once more aware of Bucky's situation, it dawned on you how profound the moment must have been for him. Seventy years with a drug-suppressed sexual presentation, released into the modern world, having to suffer his body re-acclimating to being an Alpha; finally able to join with an Omega. There was an expression of such authentic desire and tenderness in his face, it was as heart-wrenching as it was warming. 

"Bucky?" You whispered. "Are you okay?" Compassion and concern heavy in your voice.

"[Y/N]...I don't remember ever feeling this good," he spoke tremulously, "This isn't some dream, is it? You're here? I'm holding you right now, aren't I?" The vulnerability in his words had you cupping his face and reassuring him immediately.

"I'm here, Bucky. This is real," you craned your neck up to crush your lips against his, "I'm here, Alpha. My Alpha." You crooned with the intimacy of a lover. Bucky was soon responsive, kissing you with the same fierce passion he'd shown before entering you, his flesh hand massaging your thigh-which was still pressed against his side as the remaning length of your leg was hooked over his back.

"My Omega," he said in a low, seductive rasp. You detected another gushing of slick, likely to be at that point, drenching Bucky's cock.

"Love me, Alpha. Give me your knot. I want...want to feel you," you moaned imploringly. Bucky let out a growl, his metal arm stretching forward-inches above your face-so his hand could brace on to the arm of the couch, his body repositioning slightly; all with a view to aiding his momentum. With a final intense gaze into your eyes, and a squeeze of your thigh, Bucky drew his pelvis back to pull his length almost all the way out. When he thrust his groin forward, driving deep into you, it was nigh on impossible to hold back a loud rhapsodising cry.

 

Relentless and determined, Bucky pounded into you, slowing **only** to alter the pace- never out of lethargy. He was the wonderfully potent combination of a super-soldier and a rutting Alpha; a ridiculously high stamina and unremittance were qualities to be expected. Although, even in the midst of such a pleasurable encounter, you derived amusement from the strength of Bucky's thrusts actually managing to steadily move you up the sofa. With your head thrown back, you felt your forehead nearly touching the arm of the couch. To stop the impending collision between your head and the couch, you placed a hand on the couch arm- beside Bucky's bionic hand-anchoring you in place. Your other hand slipped down, between yours' and Bucky's bodies, to stimulate your clit. As soon the gentle friction on your bundle of nerves started, you moaned blissfully.

Bucky pushed his mouth against your exposed throat, kissing the soft skin, bursts of his hot breath making your legs quiver. Thinking of his heat and protective strength encapsulating you, there was an odd fluttering sensation in your stomach.

 _ **My Alpha, my Alpha, my Alpha ,**_ your mind began a strange chant, in tandem with every deep, driving thrust. Peering over his shoulder, your eyes-again- drank in the mesmirising view of Bucky's rolling hips; this time, however, they moved with more force and purpose, his back muscles tensing and relaxing, and his spectacular ass clenching slightly each time he slid into you. You thought, with a satisifed smile, that it was _**you**_ who had him- almost literally- working his gorgeous butt off. Unable to resist the impulse, you brought your hand away from the couch arm and slid it down the super-soldier's toned back; all the way to his backside. Everytime he plunged into you- stretching you anew, providing that wonderful friction as he struck every nerve ending alight-you squeezed his ass; a filthy 'fuck-me-hard' expression plastered across your face, blood-bitten lips parted in an 'O' so you could reward your Alpha with audible gasping moans.

The effect it had on him was remarkable. You quite quickly learned of the furthest extent of Bucky's primal side.

The ex-assassin seized hold of your legs, dragging you down the sofa so your faces were level. He seemed to curl his body around you, his back arching upwards and, with minimal effort, wound your legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight against his body, as he continued thrusting into you with an eagerness that outshone his fervency from before. The low clap of flesh against flesh, as Bucky pounded you mercilessly, paired with his quavering, drawn-out groans had you completely awestruck. Chest held rigid, you didn't dare breathe for fear of missing a single sound

 

Your Alpha lowered himself; his sweat-soaked chest sticking to yours, and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Doll, you gotta breathe. Please breathe." You felt him stimulate your clitoris with his pubic bone, saw the confident, undulating roll of his hips and drove deeper and deeper inside of you, then looked up at that perfect face. You felt yourself teetering on the brink of heavenly bliss. Then you felt it; that slight swell of Bucky's knot at your entrance-

A deep, rattling gulp of air turned into a sharp shriek of hungry anticipation.

"Alpha! Alpha! I'm gonna come!" You cried, a hand grabbing hold of Bucky's flesh bicep. 

"Hold on, doll, hold on. Don't let go yet. Gonna make you feel even better, Omega," he said urgently, pushing his head down to your breasts and enveloping a nipple in his warm mouth. Desperately clinging to your prolonged plateau; the coil of tension in your loins, the waves of pleasure between your legs- you both relished and cursed his silk-soft lips tugging gently at the raised bud of delicate skin. His knot had begun to swell even more, growing larger and larger inside of you, his cock throbbing in the wet hug of your walls.

"Please! Alpha, please! I wanna come!" You pleaded. Bucky plucked his mouth from your nipple, putting his face level with yours so he could look into your eyes. He lowered his mouth to yours, swallowing up your beseeching requests and groaning pants. Briefly lost in the euphoria of his velvety lips, you forgot the agonising struggle of holding back your release. The orgasm seemed to intensify in your core, your mind sky-rocketing into a state of other-worldly elation. The moment Bucky pulled back, breaking the heated kiss, he spoke softly, lovingly-

"Just let go, [Y/N]," in his raspy voice.

With an indrawn gasp, like you were being dunked in freezing water, your back snapped up and your walls clamped down and released over and over; liberating you from the tension in one of nature's most glorious ways. Bucky's knot inflated as your fluttering passage gripped his dick, milking him ruthlessly for every hot squirt of thick seed. You gave a soft moan at the stretch of his knot and the weight of him still tucked inside of you. The super-soldier was rendered almost incapacitated as his orgasm washed over him; so much so, when you cupped his face, he could barely lift his head to look at you. Finally able to do so, you saw utter exhausation etched across his face.

"C'mere, Bucky," you told him with tenderness, unwinding your legs from his waist and replacing them with the comforting embrace of your arms. Your Alpha lay his head in the crook of your neck, peppering your skin with lazy kisses. The pungent aromas of arousal and need had weakened, replaced by the scents of a peaceful Alpha and a satiated Omega.

 

"Sorry, [Y/N]. I haven't done this for seventy years. It's more tiring than I remember," Bucky apologised sheepishly.

"I'd hardly say I was disappointed, Bucky. You know, for a guy in his nineties, you've got a lot of endurance," you joked.

"Ha," was Bucky's sardonic reply. "Seven decades worth of pent-up sexual frustration does incredible things."

"Ouch. I wouldn't be able to keep my hand out of my panties if I went one year without screwing someone senseless," you grimaced at the thought.

"[Y/N]. Don't make me think about you masturbating furiously right now. I'm exhausted enough as it is. I'll start humping you pathetically like some horny teenager," Bucky groaned.

"Okay, okay sorry. I won't mention it," you said.

"Thanks."

 "But seriously, we're gonna be stuck like this for a while. What should we talk about?"

"Um...I don't know," Bucky pulled a face.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something we can talk about," you urged.

"It's difficult thinking up topics of conversation in this position," Bucky bristled.

"Well, hot stuff, we're going to be knotted together for the next half hour. I'm sure you don't want to do this in silence," you teased.

"Hmm. I preferred you when you were horny and disorientated," Bucky smirked.

"I'm still horny, if that counts for anything," you flashed a winning smile at the super-soldier. He gave you a disgruntled look.

"I'm still on a rut, [Y/N]," he replied darkly.

"And I'm still in heat. Suck it up, big boy," you pursed your lips, making exaggerated sounds of suction. Bucky watched you, before crushing his mouth against yours, his flesh hand moving to cradle your face. When he drew back, a small, embarrassed smile played at his lips.

 

"Did you do that to shut me up?" You asked coyly.

"If I said no, would that be corny?"

"Hmm. Do it again. I need another few moments to formulate a conclusion. Y'know. For science," you said, with an impish grin. The two of you kissed again; lips warm and soft, the embrace so soothingly intimate. You idly ran your foot along Bucky's leg, humming contentedly into the kiss. As soon as you broke apart, you nipped at your lower lip. "Mmm, after much deliberation I can safely say that was thoroughly enjoyable."

"Glad you liked it," Bucky traced a forefinger over your lips. The both of you lay on the couch for a while longer; still joined by Bucky's knot, savouring the comfortable-almost tranquil-quiet. That was until there were indiscernible sounds from elsewhere in the Tower. The volume grew, as if they were somehow approaching yourself and Bucky, the clarity improving. You exchanged a quizzical look with Bucky, before stretching your neck out to peer through the doorway to catch a glimpse of the elevator. Bucky twisted his upper body around, craning in his neck to stare in the same direction.

You came to realise the sounds were in fact a group of voices; namely those of your fellow Avengers.

"Oh shit," were Bucky's words.

"My thoughts exactly," you concurred- before the doors of the elevator parted...

 

"...why the fuck is there _**come**_ in my elevator?! There is fucking  _ **spooge**_ on the floor!" You heard Tony snarl.

"Oh, look, there's slick too. A puddle of it-" Clint pointed out jovially.

"What the fuck?!" Tony cried out.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Steve fretted, "Where's Sam?"

"Someone has been spanking it in my elevator!"

"I'm sure this isn't the first time you've found semen in random places," was Natasha's dry retort.

"What's that supposed to- MY BAR!" Tony yelled. You had to press your lips together to stifle a shriek of laughter at his horror. Bucky was shaking with suppressed chuckles.

"Okay, I have a really, _**really**_ bad feeling-" Steve reiterated, before being soundly interrupted by the enraged billionaire.

" _ **You have a bad feeling ? My elevator has been covered in bodily fluids and my goddamn mini bar has been DESTROYED !**_ "

"My companions, I do believe there is a fairly impressive trail of...lubrication...leading to the sitting area-" Thor commented.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Steve, I'm with you on that 'bad feeling'. I can smell an Alpha-" Bruce remarked.

"And I a highly fertile Omega," Thor said, a little more salaciously than you would have expected. No Alpha could resist the scent of an Omega, regardless of whether they were bonded or not.

"Shit." Steve, rather surprisingly, cussed.

"Language," Natasha smirked.

 

Of all the things you thought could happen on your first day of being an Avenger; being seen naked by your colleagues, underneath  your rutting teammate while locked together because he'd knotted you after glorious, frenetic sex, was something you hadn't entirely expected.

Or wanted, for that matter.

"You have got to be kidding me," was all Tony-quite remarkably-was capable of saying.

"Seriously? That's all you've got? No quip for this?" You piped up in response.

"I'm hardly surprised. It was only a matter of time," Natasha said wryly. You smiled up at her, malovently. She understood you, it was a fact.

"This is deeply uncomfortable," Steve sighed, raking his fingers through his dark blond hair in a gesture of agitation.

"Stevie, I couldn't stay in the apartment all day, jerking off- it was fucking torture," Bucky explained.

"But...I just...I don't even-"

"Let it go, Steve. It's calmed them both down," Bruce spoke gently.

"How long to go before you two can go your separate ways?" Clint inquired blithely, perching on the arm of the couch and regarding you both quite matter-of-factly.

"Probably another five or ten minutes," you estimated. Clint nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, um, Tony-I'm really sorry about the, um, mess. I accidentally broke your minibar-"

"Broke? More like decimated!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I had really painful cramps. And I'm sorry about the trail and...slick puddles..."

"Ugh. It's fine, [Y/N]. You can't stop your body churning out slick," he started to relent. "But _**you**_ -" he jabbed his finger at Bucky "-could have had the decency not to whack off in the elevator! You fucking animal!"

"One word, Stark- _**rut**_ ," Bucky said crisply.

"Three words, Barnes- _**you're cleaning up**_."

" **Technically** , there's four words in there," the super soldier corrected the engineer.

"Don't you even _**dare**_...."

 

"So much for all those precautions we came up with," Steve remarked dourly. "Now here we are. With my best friend's bare ass on display."

"It's a nice ass," Natasha commented, cocking her head to one side in order to ogle Bucky's rear-end unabashedly.

"Thanks, Nat," Bucky chimed.

"Are we actually holding up this conversation?" Steve seemed aghast.

"Twenty first century, Steve. Things are different," Natasha merely shrugged. Footsteps from the other end of the rec-area drew everyone's attention away from yourself and Bucky.

"Didn't I get an invitation to this party?" Sam queried, amusement evident in his tone. He strode in, tucking his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Where the hell were you when **this** happened?" Tony demanded, holding out his hand to indicate your nude bodies. Sam threw his head back, laughing jubilantly.

"So you two finally got your hands on each other?" He asked. Bucky craned his neck around and gestured loosely in the area of your pelvises.

"Sam, I feel I'd be pointing out the obvious if I said 'yes'," he said. Sam's mirth only doubled, rendering you all completely befuddled.

 

"Uh...is your family okay?" You asked, ignoring the bewildered expressions on the Avengers' faces.

"My family?" Sam was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, JARVIS said you'd had to leave because of a family emergency," you frowned in confusion. The ex-soldier shook his head, still chuckling.

"[Y/N], there was no family emergency. I made a lil' 'agreement' with JARVIS just to cover my ass-"

"Sam, you didn't?" Bruce seemed to understand something the rest of you didn't.

"Samuel, you are indeed a sly devil," Thor guffawed.

"Ah, I see," said Natasha.

"What? See what?" Steve demanded.

"Okay, I'm not catching on. You're gonna have to explain," you said.

"I wasn't planning on cock-blockin' you two. Figured it was best to let nature do it's thing..."

"Wait, what? Did you-did you _**troll**_ us?" Tony spluttered.

"Naw, man, naw. Thought I should leave two, highly aroused, consenting adults to their own devices," the ex-soldier said, with a definite glint in his eyes, "Just call me the ultimate wingman!" He chortled, turning around and striding away with an air of relaxed confidence.

"I don't even know what just happened," Steve said, with an explosive sigh.

"Probably best not to think about. Now, can you guys give us some privacy? My knot just deflated and you're not gonna want to watch me pulling out-" Bucky waved everyone away dismissively. Never before had you seen a group of people disperse so quickly- the rather alarmed looks on their faces had you burst into cackling peals of laughter-

"Best. Day. Ever..."

 


	4. *Just some quick info*

Hey, folks- first off, I'm afraid this isn't a chapter update.

Just giving everyone a heads-up to say the first chapter of part two of this series is up! ['It's Getting Hot Over Here, Captain'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4147854/chapters/9357285) is the Cap/Reader fic some people have requested ^.^

I really hope it's okay :D

 

Lots of love, groovy beans! <3

 

P.S Feel good fluff incoming in the next chapter ;p

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! An extra chapter! My plan is to add a couple chapters to this fic and 'It's Getting Hot Over Here, Captain' to give both that feel-good, adorable ending. Then I'll be moving onto the Pietro/Reader fic, as I'll have had time to come up with a plot.
> 
> I know this chapter is a tad short, but the next one should be a bit longer...and packed with even more fluffy cuteness ^.^
> 
> Keeping my fingers crossed you folks actually like this....and don't find it weird :3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A couple of weeks following the heat-rut fiasco- which ended in you and Bucky getting caught knotted together on Tony's couch- you were both no longer afflicted with the symptoms of associated with your reproductive cycles or urges. Feeling much more clear and composed, the two of you had at last been able to leave your apartments and go about your normal daily lives. After spending four days pent up in your living accommodation, you were making full use of the training facilities; exercising in the gym, honing your hand-to-hand combat skills on punching bags, everything that felt like physical exertion was satisfying.

Going earlier in the mornings usually meant you had the place to yourself, but on a number of occasions, you'd find Steve and Bucky sparring together.

That morning you'd wandered over to the training area, you'd been feeling somewhat queasy. Hoping exercise would help tackle the discomfort, you'd decided to postpone breakfast and go-more or less- straight away for your work out. Again, you saw Steve and Bucky, somehow still both looking amazing even in loose t-shirts and sweatpants, practising a few defensive and offensive moves. Giving them a quick two-finger salute and a smile, you receiving brief waves of greeting in return, you hopped onto a treadmill.

Since being with Bucky, your fellow Avengers hadn't failed to notice how much more relaxed he was. He wasn't so mercurial and seemed far more adjusted to his Alpha presentation. Happy to have triggered such an effect in him, you couldn't suppress that feeling of pride. There was no harm in it, you'd told yourself, just embrace it! The event had also brought the two of you closer and made him more communicative, almost verging on confident around you. Smiling to yourself, you began jogging on the treadmill, an uplifting sense of positivity flowing through you.

Keeping your breaths steady and focusing on a point on the wall ahead, you jogged for several minutes, the only sounds in the facility being Steve and Bucky conversing between sparring rounds. Much to your chagrin, the queasy sensation in your stomach doubled, cold sweat prickling the back of your neck. You reduced the speed on the treadmill to a walk, clutching at your stomach. It didn't subside, the cramps in your gut coming in long, agonising waves. You kept swallowing down saliva, until there was bilious rising up your throat. Stooped over, you spun around, ready to sprint off the treadmill towards the nearest bathroom; but too late, you were retching and heaving, before unceremoniously vomiting on the floor of the training facility.

 "[Y/N]?" Steve called, as he and Bucky hurried over to you, careful to avoid the puddle of sick. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry...you had to see that- _**ughh**_ -" Interrupting yourself by vomiting again, you coughed and spluttered, bent over with your hands clutching at your knees. "Sorry you had to see that, guys."

"Trust me, we've seen people puking before, it's nothing new. The important thing is, are _**you**_ alright?" Steve persisted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be a stomach bug or something?" You guessed, coughing and slowly standing straight.

" _ **Is**_   there a stomach bug going around?" Bucky looked at you doubtfully. Wiping the back of your hand across your mouth, you met his uncertain gaze.

"Probably. Obviously you two aren't gonna get it, being super-soldiers and all," you teased them both gently. "Maybe I'm not the only one puking my guts up? God, my mouth tastes digusting. I need a drink."

"Go grab your water and sit down for a bit. I'll, um, go let someone know about the..." Steve hesitated.

"Pool of vomit. As if I haven't already left enough puddles of bodily fluid in this place," you joked, swigging back some of the water you'd brought with you and sitting down abruptly on a weight bench.

"It can't be helped, [Y/N]. I'll be back soon. Buck, you stay here, keep an eye on [Y/N]," Steve said, dashing off. Bucky, eyeing the vomit warily, wandered over to join you on the bench.

 

"Has the vomiting been a recent thing?" He asked, in a quiet voice.

"Literally just started five minutes ago. I've been feeling kinda sickly since I woke up, actually," you answered.

"Right. How long has it been since we-?"

"Two weeks. Bucky, if you're thinking what I suspect you're thinking-"

"It's possible," he looked at you profoundly, an understanding of the situation in those beautiful eyes.

"No...no, it's too soon to tell, Bucky. It could be a number of things!"

"Like what? A _**stomach bug**_? You know what it is really, don't you? C'mon, [Y/N], we had unprotected sex during the first day of your heat, for Christ's sake," Bucky sat up straight, frowning at your stubborness to accept the potential reality. You were briefly numbed into silence, gripping the neck of your water bottle, staring at the floor blankly.

"I'm not even on birth control. Oh, Bucky," you pressed your palm against your forehead in agitation. Your other arm tightened around your stomach. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, first, you need to get a test-"

"Oh God, what if I _**am**_ pregnant? Bucky...I can't raise a kid on my own, I- oh God, I can't," you burst into tears, covering your face.

"Hey," Bucky chided you softly, wrapping his flesh arm around you and pulling you towards him, "Hey, don't go doing that. This _**could**_   just be a false alarm. If it isn't, and you are pregnant, who said anything about you raising the kid by yourself? I'm _**here**_ , aren't I?" He rubbed your back gently, kissing the top of your head.

"I thought...with everything you've been through with Hydra...I thought it'd be too much," you sobbed.

"While I grant you, Hydra fucked me up in more ways than one, that doesn't mean I can't accept responsibility over a life I helped create. I'm not gonna leave you to do this by yourself, [Y/N]. There are still gaps in my memory, but one thing I do remember for certain is that I was taught a _**real**_ Alpha takes care of their pups. Only a worthless piece of shit denies responsbility and abandons the Omega or Beta carrying their children," he told you, with firm purpose, giving you a reassuring squeeze.

"R-really? You'll help?" You looked up at him through soulful, watery eyes.

"I'm being a father to this pup, [Y/N]. I'm not abandoning you," he slid a thumb and forefinger under your chin, an expression of whole-hearted commitment on his face.

"Thank you, Bucky," you whispered, nestling into the crook of his shoulder. The comfort of his warmth and light Alpha scent was precisely what you needed to steer you away from the fleeting despair. The super-soldier cuddled you close, planting another tender kiss on the top of your head, before nuzzling his cheek against your hair in a demonstration of playful affection. "I'll go to a chemist's today, and pick up a test. We'll soon find out if there's a tiny Avenger on the way." You said, more collected and conciliated by Bucky's presence. Neither of you spoke a word, but simply cherished each other's company.

* * *

The moment of truth; you were sat cross-legged on the floor of your apartment bathroom, the tiles cold against your denim-clad legs, with the small stick in your grasp. You stared at the tiny result window, willing for it to reveal the outcome of the test. Fidgeting and peering around the bathroom, in a feeble attempt at distracting yourself, you kept sneaking furtive peeks at the pregnancy test. Your stomach churned and roiled with the nerves, the anticipation twisting your insides. Whispering to yourself over and over that you would perfectly fine, that no matter what-things would be okay. If you weren't pregnant, obviously you'd carry on with your life as usual. If you were, you found solace in knowing Bucky would be at your side faithfully.

Caught in your cogitation, you'd forgotten to check the test stick. Looking down, you held the test stick in clear view, taking a deep breath as you did so. The result was there.

Two lines.

You and Bucky were having a child.

Not sure whether to laugh or cry, you did both; your gasping sobs interwoven with chuckles, a smile plastering your face all while tears poured down your cheeks. You flung the positive pregnancy test into the the basket-weave bin beside your sink. Standing up from the cold tiles, you washed your hands. As you wiped your wet hands on the towel, you sniffled-no longer crying-the tears drying on your face. Quickly checking yourself in the mirror, you cleaned away your mascara smudges and ran your fingers through your hair to neaten it. You had to find some way to tell Bucky of the positive result. Finding him on his own was nigh on impossible, he was nearly always with one of the other Avengers. Whether it be Steve, Sam or Natasha, it would make the whole process more difficult.

Striding boldly through your apartment, a purposeful spring in your step, you made a beeline for the elevator. "Hey, JARVIS," you hollered at the AI.

" **Miss [L/N]? How can I be of assistance?** "

"Do you know where Bucky is?"

" **Sergeant Barnes is currently in the recreational area. If it is your intention to engage in a private conversation with him, Miss [L/N], I'm afraid you may to delay such an interaction. He is currently in the company of Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov, Agent Barton and Mr Stark,** " JARVIS informed you.

"Damn it!" You hissed, entering the elevator anyway. "Okay, whatever. If you could take me to the rec area, please, JARVIS?"

" **Certainly, Miss** ," he said, shifting the elevator into action. Trying desperately to compose yourself so you could form a coherent sentence for the announcement, you inhaled and exhaled deeply, flapping your hands at your face to stop yourself becoming light-headed. It wasn't working especially well.

 

Entering the rec facility you could hear laughter and chatter from further in. You headed for the miniscule flight of stairs that would take you onto the upper level, where your companions would be sitting back on the couches. Trotting up the stairs, you could make out part of the conversation-

"...I'd say they cleaned the couch pretty well. Considering the size of the stains," Clint smirked.

"I guess. Given that Frosty and [Y/N] were somehow capable of producing enough fluid to fuel a torrential rain storm," Tony remarked sourly.

"Heh heh. It was a spooge-slick storm," Clint tittered childishly.

"Your rapier wit never ceases to amaze me," rallied Tony sarcastically. Laughter poured from the group. As you appeared in the doorway, your team-mates greeted you amicably.

"Hey, [Y/N], got any ideas for what we could do today? We have no plans to speak of, and I don't intend on staying here for the entirety of the day," Natasha inquired.

"Umm, I'm not sure," you answered distractedly.

"Guys, we'll figure something out. [Y/N], are you alright? You seem kinda...cloudy?" Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Cloudy? Why do people say 'cloudy'? Are they likening a sombre mood to atmospheric condensation?" Tony pondered. Steve rolled his eyes, and sighed exhaustedly, pressing his fingertips against his temples; you could hear him vaguely mutter something, which included the words 'Tony', 'bored and 'jackass'.

"Well, it's forboding, isn't it? There's a certain gloom about a cloudy sky. I think that's where the comparison lies," speculated Clint . Not especially keen to continue listening to the impromtu analysis of adjectives, you cut right to the chase-

"Actually, I could do with talking to Bucky," you blurted out. Bucky straightened up in his seat, a flash of understanding in his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Steve asked, politely.

"I-well-no but..." You stammered, knotting your fingers together, now overwrought with anxiety.

"What is it?" Clint piped up.

"Well, that's the thing, I need to speak to Bucky alone-" You reiterated. Bucky rose from his seat, and started approaching you, ready to leave the room.

"Ohhhh, but we wanna know! Tell us! Watcha gonna talk about?" Tony demanded petulantly.

"Is it dirty?" Clint pried.

"I'm quite curious now, myself," Natasha admitted reluctantly. You threw your head back and gave a throaty growl of frustration.

"Oh for the love of God, fine- I'm _**pregnant**_! Bucky, I am pregnant with your pup," you told him in the heat of the moment. Your announcement managed to shock everyone, but Bucky, into stunned silence.

 

Bucky stared at you, opening his mouth to speak; but the action wasn't succeeded by any vocalisation. He gaped, his eyes widening a little.

"I...I thought I'd say...I figured you'd be okay after we talked earlier and- oh no, you're gonna freak out, aren't you?" You wound your arms around your torso, as if to shield yourself from any grief. "You're-you're not gonna be able to...I was stupid to think-I just-" You burbled for a few seconds, before the ex-assassin cupped your face and crushed his mouth against yours. Taken aback, you stumbled, only to fall into his strong arms.

"Wow. I guess he's happy," Clint pointed out redundantly.

"That's...wow," Steve said.

"We're gonna have a pup!" Bucky celebrated, hugging you tightly and swaying side to side. Considering your sobering talk earlier, you far from anticipated such an elated reaction to the pregnancy. Cheered by his response, however, you laughed, squeezing him back. "We're gonna have a pup, [Y/N]!"

"Ah, what age am I allowed to tell Junior how he or she was conceived? In fact, I do believe I'm sat in the exact spot," Tony chimed, gesturing at the couch.

"Don't miss out the part where 'Daddy' beat himself off in an elevator," cackled the archer.

"Yes, I'm sure the kid will _**love**_ hearing about that," Natasha said laconically.

"Well. Congratulations to you guys!" Steve said, having shaken himself out an astonished vacancy.

"Thanks, punk," Bucky gushed, kissing you once again as though you'd brought him the greatest gift in the world.

"I was genuinely not expecting you to be so... _ **happy**_?" You were pleasantly aghast, gladly reciprocating his affections.

"I just- I can't explain it. I'm just really glad, [Y/N]. I know it seems crazy but...part of me kinda felt excited at the thought of havin' a pup with you," Bucky confessed, his cheeks turning a rosy hue. "Even with my mind the way it is...I do **want** a child-"

"You _**are**_ in your nineties, Barnes, your biological clock is probably ticking like a Tourette's sufferer," said Tony.

"That is, if _**you**_ want to have a pup...I wouldn't...I wouldn't blame if you didn't-if you thought about...well, y'know," Bucky said sheepishly, stroking your back.

"No. I'm not getting rid of our pup, Bucky. We're having this pup, and we are gonna be the awesome-est parents ever! A little crazy and mildly dysfunctional, at times-"

"Understatement of the century," Natasha snickered.

"-but we'll still be frigging awesome!" You declared. Bucky grinned like a schoolboy, pulling back from the hug to rub your lower belly gently. He gazed at it with an already intense love for his unborn child; which was little more than a bundle of cells, tucked away safely within you.

"Yeah. Yeah, we will," he said, with a heart-warming smile.

"What say we go out for a meal, huh? Celebrate little Miss Missy over here getting knocked up?" Tony suggested, cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan, Tony," you grinned over at him.

"Nice. And for the record, you and Barnes will make great parents, I know it. And I'm always insufferably overconfident about what I know. It's my cross to bear as egotistical jackass," the engineer feigned humility, before promptly sweeping past you and Bucky, "Now out of my way, losers, I have restaurant reservations to make!"

"That's his way of saying 'congrats'," Steve sighed. You and Bucky just kept smiling at each other, looking forward to the prospect of parenthood. It was unplanned, neither of you were prepared; but deep down, you knew you'd both be absolutely fine...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my apologies for this chapter taking so long to update. Things have been a bit hectic this week, so it's difficult to settle down and get writing. My sincerest apologies for not replying to comments on the last chapter...again, the reason is a mad week where I've not had the opportunity to write back to you awesome people! :s 
> 
> So here it is, at long last, chapter six! It's sort of fluffy and crack-y all in one :3 so yeah...bear that in mind.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

Just as he assured you he would, Bucky was devoutly by your side; for every single doctor's appointment, every ultrasound scan. He'd taken to visiting you in your apartment, sitting and talking with you for hours at a time, and accompanying you on outings and day-trips. It touched you to your very core, realising just _**how**_   genuinely dedicated he was. Even when he was noticeably anxious, the symptoms- now thankfully waning as time went by- of his PTSD occasionally slipping through, he stayed with you, holding your hand a little tighter. At those moments, you realised he needed you as much as you needed him. You'd started craving his presence, the sense of peace obtained from conversing with him. You'd also started to relish his trademark Alpha protective displays- doubled now, because of your pregnancy. It wasn't uncommon for him to do things such as staring down other Alphas or male Betas he caught ogling you.

Sometimes he would spend the night with you- not for sexual reasons, but simply to _**be with you**_ . Just before falling asleep, he'd rub your swelling belly and chatter amiably to the tiny life growing inside of you, before kissing your stomach and then you; bidding you both, lovingly, goodnight. These nights he stayed with you didn't go unappreciated. Having him nestled against you made you feel protected and cherished. On those nights you woke up abruptly, in a sweat, gasping and sobbing because of the nightmares you suffered- the awful nightmares in which your infant was plucked from your loins, swathed in bloodied blankets, to be revealed to you, by grinning harlequin jester-like doctors, as a terrifyingly distorted creature- Bucky would immediately awaken to comfort you and hold you. Shaking and weeping, you'd recount the nightmare to him, clinging to him- and he would soothe you, reassure you by saying-

"Our pup's healthy. Our pup is perfect in every way. Our pup's gonna be just fine, doll," he'd croon, "C'mere, [Y/N], your Alpha's gonna keep you safe." 

 _ **Your Alpha**_ , he'd always-without fail- tell you. He felt like he was your Alpha. 

And you felt like his Omega. There was no doubt in your mind; you'd fallen in love with Bucky Barnes.

* * *

Stood at the kitchenette counter of your apartment, you were contentedly grating cheese over a heap of Doritios, with the intention of melting said cheese in the microwave. A jar of salsa was perched on the work surface, further amplifying your sinful food cravings. You glanced down at your large belly and spoke to your unborn child-

"Hey, kiddo, I can feel your judgement in my uterus. I've been eating enough fruit and veg and frickin' rabbit food for you. Momma wants her junk food treat tonight!"

"I think Momma's entitled to some Doritos from time to time," said a delightfully familiar, rasy voice from behind you. Giving a slight start, you giggled, turning your head to look at the father of your child.

"Be careful about sneaking up on me and spooking me like that, Sergeant, my bladder's the size of a walnut these days," you scolded him affectionately, as he kissed your neck.

"Sorry, doll, I've been too well-trained," his hands went to your waist, and inched forward to rub your stomach. "How you holdin' up?"

"Same as I have been these past couple of months. Sore, aching, tired, cranky and huge," you grumbled, leaning into his body- which was now pressed against your back.

"Oh, [Y/N]," Bucky nuzzled into the crook of your neck. "I'm sorry you feel like shit."

"Eh. Just how it is. Eurgh, my boobs feel like they're gonna explode, Bucky...and my nipples! Christ, you don't even want to know what's happening with them!" You groaned in discomfort.

"Well. I wouldn't mind hearing about your nipples," Bucky said, as innocently as he could, hands wandering a little higher. You elbowed him playfully, laughing at his not-so-subtle bid at tempting you into activities, which- needless to say- didn't involve cheesy Doritos and Netflix.

 

"Jeez, I'm not up for that stuff at the moment. I feel as sexy as a bloated warthog in lingerie," you sighed.

"You look amazing, [Y/N]. Don't put yourself down. I know you're not feelin' so hot, but believe me- you look stunning. And pretty damn sexy, too, I'm not gonna lie," Bucky purred seductively.

"James Buchanan Barnes, do not tell me you've developed a pregnancy fetish," you giggled, holding onto his venturing hands. "What's got you all worked up, buddy? You've not been this handsy with me since our little 'rendevouz' on the couch." Your question seemed to trigger a guilty reaction in the Alpha, and he took his hands off of you.

"Ah...I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he apologised, now conscience-stricken. Dumping the cheese on the counter top, you turned around and held his hands, in the hopes of amending the situation.

"Oh, hey, no, Bucky- it's fine. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. Believe me, I'm very flattered, and I don't feel remotely uncomfortable. I couldn't feel uneasy with you, you just make me feel so _**happy**_ and relaxed all the time. If I genuinely didn't like something you were doing, I would **say**. But you're not that kind of person. You respect me and you respect boundaries," you told him. "You've been incredible, Bucky, everything you've done means so much to me. You've stuck with me, looked after me, gone out at ridiculous times at night to pick up food I'm craving...you've put up with my mood swings. Because you're a _**good**_ **person**. You _**care**_. Because you want-"

"Because I love you, [Y/N]" Bucky whispered nervously. That stopped you, as though you'd just hit an invisble wall. Staring at him, stupefied, you continued holding his hands; trying to form words, but instead just pushing out tiny croaks. Bucky made no attempt at digusing his fear of being rejected. You heard him swallow, watched his Adam's apple bob, and saw that trepidation in his features.

"You..." You finally spoke, "-you love me?"

"I...well...yeah. All the things I've been doing...I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanted to be there for you and to be part of our pup's life, but also because....I love you. I'm completely in love with you and-I figured you knew, already...so-" He stalled.

"Oh," was all you could say.

"Ah, crap. I shouldn't have said anything. I thought maybe you- look, I'll just go back to my place. I've made a complete ass of myself," Bucky pulled his hands gently from your grasp, and turned around to make a prompt exit from your apartment. Cupping your swollen belly, you could do little more than waddle after him, reaching out at him desperately.

 

"No, Bucky, come back! Please! _**I love you too**_! Please don't leave!" You called frantically. The ex-assassin stopped dead in his tracks, and you, too, came to a staggering halt. Bucky turned to face you, a dubious expression on his face.

"You _**love me**_?" He questioned you, as if the very notion was implausible.

"Yes, I do," you confessed, "I get so excited when you come to keep me company, I feel happy when I talk to you, and when you hold my hand when we're out...I just...I picture us together. I like to imagine we really _**are**_ a couple, bond mates expecting their first pup! I want to be with you all the time, Bucky, I love being with you! I love listening to you! I love seeing  _ **you**_ so happy! " Bucky stared at you in utter disbelief.

"You really mean that? You're not just **_saying it_  **?"

" _ **Yes**_!" You insisted. "Bucky, I love you! Please, please don't leave me!" You lunged forward, as nimbly as you could with a pregnant belly, and threw your arms around him, nuzzling into his soft, shaggy dark tresses. The super-soldier hugged you tightly, kissing your hair.

"Oh, baby-doll," he uttered softly. " _ **My Omega**_." He added in a whisper.

" _ **My Alpha**_ ," you whispered in reply. For what could have been a few minutes or half an hour, you both stayed there, holding one another. There was no sound but Bucky's steady breathing and calming heartbeat and the very faint noise of New York nightlife from outside. Bucky slowly drew his upper body back, smiling fondly at you.

"Y'know, I'm sure there's been something between us for a while," he joked, glancing down at your belly. It wasn't an especially funny remark, but the both of you chuckled quietly. As if responding to its parents' shared moment of intimacy, the pup in your womb stirred. You giggled, untangling your arms from around Bucky to cup your stomach.

"Bucky, oh wow, I felt the pup move!" You told him, gleefully, grinning up at the super-soldier.

"Yeah?" He huffed out a burst of laughter, smiling delightedly.

"Yeah! C'mon, the little guy might start kicking soon," you rolled up your t-shirt, exposing your belly for Bucky to rest his hands on. The both of you couldn't stop smiling and giggling, parental pride already strong within the two of you. As Bucky's hands slowly travelled over your impressive bump, he asked-

"'Little guy'? D'you reckon the pup's gonna be a boy?"

"I don't know...but I have this _**feeling**_ ," you told him, watching his flesh-and-blood hand and bionic hand carefully move around the terrain of your stomach.

"You wanna have a boy?"

"I don't mind. I just want a healthy pup," you replied, a surge of love for your unborn child rushing through you. "You?"

"Same as you, really. I couldn't care less," he said. That's when you felt your pup kick inside of you, and the way Bucky's face lit up as his hand was directly over the spot; it made you want to wrap him up in your arms and never let go. "Wow! I felt it, [Y/N]! I felt it!" He said jubilantly, looking at you. Without a word, you cupped his face and sealed your mutual joy with a tender kiss.

"I love you, Bucky Barnes," you spoke in hushed tones, your eyes closed to banish external stimuli, so you could savour his touch, the sweetness of the kiss and the sound of his steady breathing.

"I love you, too, [Y/N] [L/N]," he rasped, pushing his lips against yours.

* * *

 Feeling positively enormous in your ninth month-the due date barely a week away-you were slumped in your seat; yourself and the Avengers enjoying a meal at an authentic Italian pizza restaurant. Surrounded by sleek, funky contemporary decor in rich, warm autumnal colours, you were both aesthetically pleased and relaxed. It was the kind of pizza restaurant where diners could _**see**_ their pizzas being stone-baked to perfection; and, _**boy**_ , were you looking forward to your pizza. The others were chattering away contentedly, taking occasional sips from their glasses or snaffling a slice of garlic bread. Bucky, who was holding your hand beneath the table, was cheerfully reminiscing with Steve of the 'old pizza place' they went to back in the forties. Observing their conversation, you smiled fondly at the both of them. Natasha and Clint were in the midst of conversation and laughter, Tony and Bruce were absorbed in the discussion of scientific topics, while Sam and Thor were recounting anecdotes-both in peals of laughter. 

However, the second the pizzas came by- the glorious smell wafting towards you all- quiet fell over the table, as you all ogled the food hungrily.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Sam whooped, as his pizza was set in front of him.

"Mmm-mmm," you hummed appreciatively, rubbing your stomach. "Oh, kid, you're gonna be thanking Mommy for this!" You spoke to your infant. The waitress smiled sweetly at you, giggling.

"When are you due?" She inquired.

"Very soon, just under a week! Honestly, I can't wait for this humungous bump to go," you told her, blowing air out of your mouth in a gesture of exasperation.

"Aww, I hope everything goes well for you!" She added genially, serving the others their pizzas.

"You doin' okay?" Bucky squeezed your hand.

"Yeah, I'm good," you told him, releasing his hand to pick up your knife and fork. "Hungry, though!" You added, enthusiastically cutting into your pizza.

"I can believe it," he chortled, kissing your cheek as you stuffed a forkful of food into your mouth.

 

"Nothing can get between an Omega woman and her pizza, Barnes," Clint said wisely. "Especially a **_pregnant_**   Omega woman." He added, taking a sizeable bite from a slice of his own pizza.

"Oh, I learned not to get between [Y/N] and food a _**long**_ time ago. It was a terrifying experience," Bucky shuddered. You all but snorted around your mouthful of food.

"Understandable," Steve chuckled. "Actually, you guys, I've been meaning to ask- what's the plan for living arrangements? I know you have the pup's room all sorted in your apartment, [Y/N], but, with regards to _**you**_ , Buck-?"

"I'm moving into [Y/N]'s apartment. Not exactly gonna be a chore seeing as we're a few floors away," explained Bucky. "I want to be completely involved. I don't want to be that kind of Alpha that just _**stops by**_   from time to time, only when they **feel** like being a parent. I sure as hell don't want [Y/N] to feel like she's alone in this."

"Don't forget, we intend on visiting frequently, and eventually have a somewhat questionable influence on your child as he or she grows up. We're good at that sort of thing," Natasha said, taking a bite of her food, smiling quaintly.

"I second that!" Tony piped up. "Think of all that valuable things that, say, _**I**_ could teach the kid!"

You and Bucky exchanged a panicked look. Tony scoffed, affronted, flapping his hands at you dismissively.

"Gee, c'mon, you guys suck! I'd be an awesome influence in a child's life!" He insisted, before knocking back the rest of his whiskey and calling out uninhibitedly to any passing service within earshot, " _ **Someone get their fine butt over here and ply me with more Scotch**_!"

"Such a beneficial influence," Bruce sighed, smiling all the same.

"Hmm, we may have to limit the amount of time _**certain**_ people spend with the kid," Bucky pondered anxiously.

"Ohhh, you never know, maybe Tony will turn out to be a good- _**ahhhh**_ !" You dropped your cutlery with a loud clatter, and clasped your belly. You felt a searing ache, and watery rush between your legs. Your friends were calling your name, expressing their concern. Standing up suddenly-your chair scraping back and toppling over-you doubled up in agony.

"Oh _**shit**_ !" Sam yelled.

"My water's broke!" You wailed. Bucky was on his feet immediately, barking out at whoever was listening. The other diners swivelled around, distressed by the commotion. Waiters and waitresses fidgeted worriedly, possible debating on whether to reassure the customers or offer you assistance.

"C'mon! We gotta take her to the hospital! Move it! Move your asses, guys! We gotta go _**now**_!" Your Alpha lover snapped.

 

You, Bucky and the others rushed out of the restaurant;Tony very quickly dropping a sufficient value of dollar notes on the table and informing the employees loudly, "Keep the change!" Bolting out of the place, you were all stood on the side-walk, peering around frantically. The only solution was to hail a cab (or two, considering how many there were of you) to the nearest hospital. You screeched as a contraction ripped through your body, stooping over and holding your stomach. People were turning and watching the disrupting scene, their expressions mingling concern and curiosity. Thankfully, with Steve, Tony and Thor waving wildly, a cab came to a squealing stop. You scurried forward and practically leapt into the back seat, with Bucky following in suit. Steve squeezed into the back with yourself and Bucky.

"Room for one more!" The driver called out.

"You go, Stark, we'll call another cab," Clint insisted quickly. Tony agreed and promptly hopped into the front seat.

"We need to get to the nearest hospital!" Steve told the driver as you let out an agonised wail.

"Has she gone into labour?!" The driver demanded.

" _ **Yes**_! That's why we have to get a hospital _**now**_ !" Bucky barked at him. The cab driver put his foot down on the accelerator, speeding forward into New York traffic.

" _ **Holy shit**_!" Tony yelped as the taxi went racing and weaving through other cars; now honking their horns loudly at the maniacal cab driver.

"S'okay, guys, I do this all the time!" He said, thinking it would somehow reassure you all. You wailed, clutching at your stomach and Bucky.

"Oh God, it hurts so bad!" You cried out.

"It's not gonna hurt as bad as ending up under a fucking truck!" Tony snapped pointedly at the driver, who scoffed at him.

"Relax! It's gonna be fine!"

"YOU WENT THROUGH A RED LIGHT, YOU PSYCHO!" Tony nearly shrieked, hanging onto the assist handle.

"AHHHH! FUCK!" You screamed, feeling another horrific contraction twist your insides.

 

"Baby, remember your breathing? Do your breathing!" Bucky tried, in vain, to distract you, but gripped with pain you merely snarled-

"FUCK LAMAZE! I WANT FUCKING DRUGS!"

"Okay, okay, but we can't get any for you right now, so...just try something to take your mind off- _**JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH**_!" He suddenly yelled as a car went whizzing past, nearly colliding with the front of the speeding taxi.

"I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Tony squalled, covering his face.

"Can you maybe slow down a bit?!" Steve sounded deeply frustrated by the driver's overzealous determination to arrive at his customers' destination.

"No! Look, we're nearly there! See?" The guy enthusiastically pointed out, taking a hand off the wheel to jab his finger in the direction of the looming hospital.

"BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Steve bellowed.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez!" The driver huffed, gripping the steering wheel firmly. The moment he pulled up in the 'drop-off' bay reserved for taxis and ambulances, the four of you didn't hesitate to jump out of the cab- Tony, of course, having to fling a couple of dollar notes at the driver for payment- rushing into the hospital....

* * *

With the staff being so busy, you'd been stuffed into a hospital gown, and left in one of the delivery rooms, panting and breathing as you suffered the contractions every few minutes. Instead of lying down on the bed, you chose to pace about the room, pressing a hand to your back. Bucky was sat in a chair, looking completely helpless and lost. You'd have felt sympathy for him if you weren't in so much pain. Sweat soaked your entire body as the contractions seemed to grow stronger and drew closer together.

"[Y/N], I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something to make you feel better," Bucky said woefully from the side.

"It's fine....just....don't make me talk right now...." You panted, holding up your hand as you stooped over, gritting your teeth as a wave of agony passed through you. The door suddenly burst open, and in walked your beloved companions, with a chivvied-looking nurse hot on their heels.

"No! You can't come in here! You need to stay in the waiting area!" She bleated.

"No disrespect, Nurse, but we're the Avengers, and our team-mate is about to push something the size of a watermelon out of her vagina. She needs all the support she can get!" Tony told her.

"But you- _**ughh**_! Fine! We're already busy as it is, I don't have time to try and make you leave!" The nurse grouched, looking harassed. She seemed on the verge on tearing her hair out from stress.

"Nurse! I feel like I need to push!" You howled.

"Has nobody been to check on you since you got here?!"

"No!"

"Lie on the bed, Miss [L/N], I need to see how dilated you are," she hurried towards you, gently guiding you. Sobbing, you lay on your back, propping your knees up, holding your aching belly. "You're fully dilated!" She squeaked, after examining you down below.

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked.

"It means I have to get the doctor _**now**_!"

 

Your friends surrounded you, kindly trying to divert your attention- though not succeeding, as you broke down weeping. Bucky offered you, quite wisely, his bionic hand to squeeze. The urge to bear down overcame you, and you gave a small push- an odd feeling as the weight of your pup shifted along slightly. Thumping the back of your head against your pillow, you growled with the horrible discomfort. Natasha was quick to come to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and speaking soothingly to you. Tears were streaming down your face; which now seemed to be contorted permanently.

"Oh fuck, it hurts! I can't take it!" You strained to speak, your hand tightening around Bucky's metal one.

"No, you _**can**_. You're strong, [Y/N]. You're tough, [Y/N]. You can handle this," Natasha spoke fiercely.

"I can't," you blubbered, pushing your face into her shoulder.

" _ **You can**_ !"

"C'mon, [Y/N], we know you can get through this," Sam encouraged you. 

" _ **No**_!" You bawled, clenching your whole body as you experienced yet another contraction. Fortunately, the doctor soon came sweeping in, the nurse right behind her.

"Aside from Mr Barnes, I need you all to step back, please," she ordered coolly, swinging into action with the utmost professional countenance. "Miss [L/N], the nurse told me you're fully dilated. Have you been getting the urge to push?"

"Yeah...I pushed a bit earlier on..." You panted, in the midst of a brief respite from contractions.

"This is much faster than any labour I've seen before. Okay, what I need you to do is each time you get a contraction- you have take a couple of deep breaths and then _**push**_. Go with what your body wants you to do. Push as many times as you can, okay?" The doctor said, pushing your gown further up your legs to give her a clearer view. You nodded, tears still pouring down your face.

"Uh-huh, I- _**uggghhhh**_!" You groaned, feeling a contraction starting.

"Deep breaths and _**push**_ , deep breaths and push," the doctor repeated. You followed her orders, trembling, bearing down as often as possible. "Good! Good, you're doing really good!" She praised you, monitoring the progress down below. You were wrenching Bucky's metal hand, the plates whirring and juddering under the pressure. The other Avengers were stood or sat nearby, some with brows furrowed, concern written over their faces, others looking a little sickly. The nurse was rubbing your shoulder and offering words of comfort and encouragement.

 

"As soon as the contraction stops, stop pushing and rest," the doctor said. Again, you did as she said, gulping down air and dropping your head against the pillow. You were drenched in sweat by this point, shaking all over. "Nice, deep breaths. Good, don't strain yourself, let your body relax until the next contraction." There was something intensely reassuring about her calm, collected presence that you felt far less upset this experience. That was until a nurse burst into the room-

"Doctor, the heart rate's dropped on Mr Landry's pup and Miss Andrews just started crowning," she told her with urgency. 

"Where the hell is Doctor Riley?"

"He's had to start a C-section, Doctor," the nurse explained.

"Christ...I'm very sorry, Miss [L/N], I have to go. I'll leave you with Nurse Angie. I'll try and get back as soon as I can to check on your progress, but if anything happens while I'm gone, Angie knows what to do," the doctor assured you, striding out of the room accompanied by the other nurse. Angie patted your shoulder and tried to make light conversation-

"Is this your first pup?"

You nodded weakly in response.

"It's terrifying, I know. So many worries throughout your pregnancy, all the nightmares. Then of course, being in labour is awful, but then you're holding your beautiful little boy or girl in your arms, and it all seems worth it. All the fear and pain. You look at their adorable face and everything makes sense," she soothed you, squeezing your hand and smiling kindly. You smiled faintly up at her, before hissing loudly as another contraction began. "Uh-oh, remember what the doctor said, deep breaths and push, push, push!"

"Is it true people sometimes shit themselves during labour?" Clint decided to inquire. Nurse Angie's mouth pursued, her face looking pinched, evidently not impressed by the question.

"It can occur....some stool can be passed, it's only natural given that they have to push in a way similar to going for a number two-"

"Am I gonna _**crap myself**_ ?!" You shrieked, pushing with every urge during your contraction.

"You...may do. But it doesn't matter! You can't help it!" Angie said hastily, shooting Clint a filthy look.

"Oh God!" You wailed in despair. "Clint, you fucking asshole!" You snapped at him.

 

"[Y/N], are you ok-" Bucky began to ask, but you pinned him with a steely glare.

" _ **If you even dare to ask if I'm okay, I will fucking strangle you with your own hair**_ ," you hissed acidly. "I am in agony, my vag is gonna look like a fucking yawning hippo after this, and I may possibly end up _**shitting**_ _ **myself**_ in front of several people. I AM NOT OKAY!"

Never did you imagine you'd see Bucky, the ex-Winter Soldier, shrink in fear. Each of your friends looked equally startled by your snarled response.

"I'm sorry, honey," he apologised meekly.

"Damn, girl!" Sam hooted with laughter, folding his arms across his broad chest and pressing his knuckles against his grinning mouth.

" _ **Ughhhh**_! _**Nurse**_ !" You shrieked. Angie scurried around to check on the progress, only to widen her eyes, her mouth agape.

"Oh...I can see the pup's head! You're getting close to crowning!"

"Ooo! Ooo! Let me see!" Tony immediately insisted, hurtling forward.

"Tony, no! No, Tony!" Bruce panicked.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing?!" Clint called out.

"Don't you even think about looking, Stark!" Bucky growled.

"Mr Stark, no! You can't! That's violating her privacy-" Angie grilled him, but he disregarded her.

"Pfft, I violate people's privacy all the time. I have no concept of privacy! It can't be that- _**sweet mother of God**_ !" He peered beneath your hospital gown, between your legs, only to recoil in horror. "It was like fucking **_Alien: Resurrection_** down there! To hell with the 'beauty of childbirth'! I call _**bullshit**_ !"

"SHUT UP, TONY!" You yelled at him.

 

"You're exaggerating, Stark," Steve scoffed derisively at the billionaire

"I'm not! Come have a look yourself, Spangles!" Tony beckoned to the super soldier.

"Fuck off!" Bucky snapped, mightily affronted.

"NOBODY'S LOOKING AT MY VAGINA, TONY!" You screeched.

"It's okay, [Y/N], I'm gonna prove Stark's just being an immature jackass as he usually he is," the national icon insisted.

"Steve, don't even think about putting your face in between my Omega's legs!" Bucky said darkly. Steve tried to quell the irritation of his best friend.

"Buck, there's no need to get annoyed. And, [Y/N], I'm not doing this to offend you, I'm doing this to prove Tony wrong!"

"This is **_not_**   happening for real, right?" Bruce covered his face, ashamed of being associated with the majority of the people in the room.

"Steve, what are you _**doing**_ ?" Sam seemed astonished.

"Making sure people know how childish Stark's being and that [Y/N] shouldn't feel uncomfortable about how everything looks down below," Steve argued quite ironically.

"That's some backward logic right there," Bruce sighed.

"STEVE!" You bellowed as he bent over to peer up your hospital gown.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Natasha piped up, sitting in one of the chairs, pressing her fingertips to her forehead.

"Why do you people have no respect for privacy?!" Angie demanded, on the verge of tearing her hair out.

"Nurse, please, I'm simply trying to prove that the act of childbirth is not as disgusting as.....as...." Steve stood up, now looking rather ill.

"Verdict?" Tony snarked.

Steve responded by appearing dazed and then, in one smooth motion, fell backward onto the floor.

 

"Holy shit! Captain America just passed out!" Tony exulted. Bucky was utterly nonplussed by his best friend having reacted to the sight of childbirth by falling as dramatically as a felled tree. Even you were distracted from your pain by the occurence.

"I didn't expect that," was your Alpha lover's remark.

"We're not just gonna leave him down there, are we?" Sam tried to spur some action from the other Avengers.

"Don't worry, I can handle this," Tony said, dropping down to his knees beside the super-soldier. Quite suddenly, he seized Steve by the collar of his shirt, slapped him across the face and began shaking him vigorously, yelling loudly, " WAKE UP, STEVE! STEVE! STEVE! STEVE, WAKE UP! C'MON, CAPSICLE!"

"Tony! Stop! That's now how you-" Bruce rushed over, trying to drag Tony away from the unconscious national icon. Steve's eyes, at that precise moment, shot open.

"See! I woke him up!" Tony gave Bruce a victorious grin, before being headbutted by Captain America.

"What in the fuck...?" Said Sam.

" _ **Asshole**_!" Steve snarled at the engineer.

"How ungrateful!" Tony complained bitterly, nursing his forehead, rubbing his fingertips across the red mark which would inevitably bruise. "Y'know, Cap? I'm getting really sick of your attitude!"

" _ **MY ATTITUDE**_?!"

"Yes, thank you for reinforcing my point!" Tony chimed, before Steve- known for his composed, calm demeanour- wrapped his hands around the rakishly charming engineer's throat.

"Oh fuck!" Clint's mouth dropped.

" _ **Ahhh, Steve**_ _ **, let go**_!" Tony's voice was somewhat constricted and distorted by having Steve strangling him.

"Stevie, don't choke him, just punch him," Bucky said wearily, as if the alternative were the obvious option. Ignoring his best friend, Steve began shaking Tony around before flipping the both of them over so he was essentially straddling the other man.

"Steve! Go to your calm place! Think _**peaceful**_ thoughts! Peaceful thoughts!" Bruce desperately tried mitigating the aggression, but the national icon wasn't hearing any of it.

"SHUDDUP, BRUCE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"AHHaaaHHHHaHHH GET HIM OFF ME!" Tony flailed around, managing to smack Steve around the head a couple of times. Unfortunately, poor Bruce's nose happened to be collateral damage. The doctor yelped, falling back and clutching his nose, having to breathe deeply to ensure he didn't 'hulk out'. Thor, deciding the fighting needed to come to a halt, came over, attempting to prise Steve off of Tony.

"Steven, you must not allow your anger to overwhelm! Many a time I have made the same mistake, and the ramifications have been severe!" He said, arms wrapped around the Captain while trying to pull him back.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING! I'M GIVING BIRTH, YOU FUCKERS!" You roared apoplectically. "THESE ARE THE KIND OF ASSHOLES I HAVE TO WORK WITH NOW! AHHHH! NUUUURSE!" You screamed, an awful stinging at your entrance, as though it were being stretched beyond the realms of comfort. Bucky's bionic plates whirred furiously as you squeezed his hand. Your Alpha jumped to his feet, alerted by your agonised cry of pain.

 

"Oh God," she whispered, mortified by the ensuing bedlam, stepping around the steadily building pile of Avengers on the floor to check up on the progress of your pup. " _ **Oh God**_ , you're crowning! Wait! Don't push! You mustn't push right now or you'll tear-"

"She'll _**tear**_ ?!" Bucky sounded appalled.

"Miss [L/N], you need to take short, panting breaths through your mouth and resist the urge to push!"

" _ **AHHHHHH**_ !" You wailed, pain wracking your body.

"AaHaaaaHHHHHHAAHHHHH!" Tony was now at the bottom of a dog-pile, crushed beneath Steve, who in turn was being squashed under Thor's weight. The Crown Prince had apparently concluded a body slam into the super soldier would be the wisest method of mollifying him.

"Thor, get the hell off of me!" Steve barked.

"No, Steven, you must calm yourself!"

" _ **Don't tell me to calm down**_ !"

"Nice going, Point Break, now I've got four hundred pounds worth of MORON ON TOP OF ME!" Tony spat venomously. Struggling under the weight, he started wriggling, worming his body up and down to try and slither out from underneath the two men. It was an ineffective form of escape, merely resulting in the comedic bouncing of Steve and Thor's bodies. Natasha, Clint and Sam were too busy hooting with laughter at the unfolding scene to provide any assistance.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Steve snapped at Tony.

"Anthony, cease your movement! My groin is colliding with Steven's posterior in a questionable manner!" Thor chastised the billionaire.

"I'M GONNA MURDER ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" You yelled shrilly from the hospital bed, in between the short breaths. "Ahhhh! I gotta push, Nurse! Please! I need to push!" You beseeched, tears leaking from your eyes, mingling with the soaking layer of sweat on your face. Bucky did his best to comfort you, pushing back your perspiration soaked hair from your forehead and speaking to you soothingly. You clung to him, weeping aloud, latching onto his every word-

 

"I love you, [Y/N], you're gonna be okay! You're doing so good, baby! I love you! I love you so much!" He stroked your damp hair.

"I love you, too!" You sobbed. "Ohhh, why are they still fighting?!" You blubbered, noticing the jiggling pile of male Avengers still cussing and snapping at each other.

"Okay, this is getting stupid now," Clint finally acknowledged, standing to his feet and walking over purposefully.

"No kidding," Natasha remarked drily.

"You guys really need to- _**ooof**_ !" The archer was knocked over. Tony's wriggling efforts had apparently not gone entirely in vain. Steve and Thor had rolled onto the floor; Thor knocking Clint off his feet, Steve proving to be an obstacle in the archer's collapsing path. Soon, the agent ended up wheeling his arms in the air as toppled forward. He, quite unfortunately, ended up face planting the hospital bed- upon which you were giving birth- directly between your legs. Hanging onto your hips, his legs splayed out behind him in an ungainly fashion, while he tried desperately to find his footing.

"Hey! Get out from there!" Bucky said sharply.

"Clint, for God's sake, the poor woman's still giving birth, give her some time, you dirty dog!" Tony jeered from his sprawled out position on the floor. Thor and Steve were heaving themselves up onto their feet, looking suitably disgruntled.

"Somebody help him up!" You cried, a contraction drawing closer, the stinging and burning down below intensifying as your pup's head was emerging. Natasha obliged, walking across to help her friend up. When his head emerged from under your gown, he looked wide-eyed and ruffled.

"I saw stuff I never thought I'd see," he gasped.

"[Y/N]'s cooch?" Tony quipped. Natasha aimed a kick at the engineer, who yelped and grunted with discomfort.

"I think...I think I just re-lived my birth," Clint said, in a trance.

"It's okay, Clint, just sit down for a moment," Natasha soothed him, patting the archer's back.

"The Avengers: saviours of the Earth, protectors of its citizens and free entertainment for maternity wards," Bruce remarked sourly, rubbing his bleeding nose.

" _ **Nurse I need to push really bad right now**_!" You screaked, reaching for her with your free hand.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to go for a really, really big push. Can you do that?" Angie, dragging her eyes away from the bizarre scene of your team-mates debacle, scurried to your side, holding your hand.

"Big push?" You panted.

"Big push, sweetie," she confirmed, with a nod.

"Okay....okay," you nodded, fresh tears spilling down your cheeks.

"You've been doing so well! Final push, and then you're done, all done," she released your hand, and went to stand between your propped up knees, ready to catch your child as it was brought into the world. Tony got to his feet, and backed off to the side. He and the other Avengers, now no longer irate or wearing bemused expressions, watched intently, awaiting the tiny new arrival.

 

With a scream, you pushed with all your might; over and over, the weight of your pup moving down quickly. The stretching, as its head was forced out, had you tensing and clenching your body. Bucky never stopped speaking words of encouragement, even as you wrenched back his bionic hand, the plates starting to jar and clunk instead of whirring effortlessly. Gritting your teeth, straining desperately, the tendons on your neck visible as the exerted as much physical effort as you could without injuring yourself.

"It's coming! It's coming, keep pushing! You're doing _**so**_ well, Miss [L/N], you're doing really well!" Nurse Angie praised you, her hands held out between your legs. "Nearly there, you're nearly there!"

The bed was damp from your heavy perspiration, sweat trickling down your brow, choked cries and howls being drawn from deep inside you as you bore down; pushing your pup from your body. Suddenly, the stretching sensation faded, replaced by the feeling of a large weight being extracted from your loins.

"The head's out! The head's out! One more push, and your pup's completely out! The hardest part's all done now, all finished," Angie said, her hands likely holding the head of your child. The next contraction followed quickly, as did the urge to bear down and push. Taking gulping breaths, you braced yourself for the final push.

"I love you, [Y/N]," Bucky spoke in an urgent whisper, kissing the top of your head again and nuzzling against you. "My brave Omega." He added softly. Imbibed with Bucky's love and firm belief in you, you found a surge of strength that helped you in last few minutes of childbirth. Pushing with every shred of fortitude still remaining, you felt your pup slide out of you with ease. Your team-mates stared, awestruck by this tiny life you'd spent nearly two hours trying to expel from your womb. At last, the contractions died down, reduced to a dull ache in your lower belly; _**nothing**_ in comparison to the pain you'd felt before.

"You did it!" Angie cheered, slowly raising your's and Bucky's child into view. Even in the layer of vernix and traces of blood, the cord still linking the both of you, your pup was beautiful.

"[Y/N]," Bucky breathed out, kissing you. You didn't quite register anything, staring in absolute amazement, the warmth of love for your child flooding corner of your body.

"You've got a gorgeous little boy," Angie said, with a sunlit smile.

 ** _Your son_ **...

 

At that precise moment, you heard the tiny cries, his mouth wide open and his eyes still closed. He waved his little arms and legs as much as he was able to, his hands and feet curled up tightly. Tears of joy seeped from your eyes, and you let out a laugh and a sob simultaneously. Turning to kiss your Alpha- the father of your beautiful son- you smiled up at him, laughing and weeping, and he grinned back at you, cupping your face.

"Our little boy," you exulted.

"Our little boy," Bucky repeated, tears dripping down his own face.

"Would you like to hold him now? Or shall I clamp the cord and clean him first?" Angie asked gently.

"I wanna hold him," you insisted, stretching out your arms. Carefully, Nurse Angie lowered your bawling son into your arms. You stared down at his adorable, scrunched-up face, red with the effort of making his presence known to the world. Gently, you stroked his little cheek with your finger. His cries, miraculously, quietened and he settled slightly, grizzling noisily.

"He's perfect, [Y/N]," Bucky said, his voice thicker now. "He's absolutely perfect." He held out his finger just to touch your newborn son's hand. On reflex, his small hand opened up and his fingers closed around his father's finger.

"Look at that," you whispered, marvelling at this wonderful miniature of a human being.

"He's holdin' on," the Alpha super-soldier said dreamily. The _**three**_ of you were in a bubble, a whole other world- as you and Bucky gazed at the wriggling infant, still kicking his legs weakly, his feet tapping lightly against your arm.

"Can we...get a closer look?" Steve inquired tentatively. You'd almost forgotten your friends were in the room, though they themselves were equally mesmerised by the gurgling child you were cradling.

 

"Of course," you said softly, smiling sleepily at them. Bucky wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, his best friend coming across to squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Natasha was by your other side, peering down your son. You looked at her with significance. There was a mixture of joy and sadness in her face; the reason not unknown to you. She'd brought up the topic her 'ceremonial' sterilisation during a conversation in which you confided in one another. There was a twinge of guilt in your heart- did she feel this was some sort of mockery?

Catching sight of your worried expression, she smiled at you and stroked your hair companionably. "Congratulations, [Y/N]. You're gonna be an amazing mom," she said sincerely.

"My congratulations to you both, my friends. You shall both be fine parents, and will make a wonderful family," Thor said heartily, smiling fondly at you, Bucky and your son. The other Avengers offered their felicitations, so much more serene than you'd ever seen them before. However, to your astonishment, you saw Tony tearing up and sniffle ephemerally.

"Are you _**crying**_ , Stark?" Steve asked, astoundedly.

" _ **No**_ , my eyes are just...perspiring," he excused himself feebly.

"Oh, Tony," you cooed in a motherly fashion.

"Ah, shit, I am crying," he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Steve narrowed his eyes at the billionaire for a moment, before relenting and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"S'okay, Tony," Steve muttered comfortingly.

"No, I'm not emotionally ready for crying," Tony complained. Sam frowned bemusedly, the irony of that statement not entirely lost on him.

 

"Quick, make a quip, that'll help," Clint suggested.

"Yeah, try that," Steve patted Tony's shoulder.

"Well. I would like to make it known that you both- [Y/N] and Barnes- are officially a MADILF," said the engineer. Bucky stared at him blankly, and you quirked your eyebrows up.

"MADILF?" Bucky queried him.

"A 'Mommy And Daddy I'd Like To Fu-"

"Oh-okay, yeah, let's leave it at that," Steve hastily covered Tony's mouth with his hand. You couldn't help but giggle, even in your weary, sore state. Bucky, on the other hand, looked alarmed.

"But it's true, you guys are **_hot_**   parents," Tony piped up, his voice muffled considerably by Steve's hand. "Think of all the kinky porn they'll make dedicated to you both... for the people with 'mommy' and 'daddy' issues!"

"Of course, Tony, of course the first thing you'd think of- after your team-mates have just had a child...is the category of pornography they'll inspire," Bruce commented. You chuckled tiredly, before looking back at your gorgeous son- now making soft, whimpering sounds. Instinctively, you stroked the top of his head and his rotund belly, utterly in love with this infant you and Bucky had brought into existence.

"I can't get over how perfect he is," you breathed out, wonder-struck.

"Me either. You did a good job, [Y/N]," Bucky said playfully.

"You helped," you kissed him on the mouth.

"I didn't really do much," he replied bashfully, stroking his son's head, touching the tuft of his downy hair.

"Tony's sofa would probably disagree," Natasha pointed out wryly.

"Ohh, no, don't even bring that up," Tony grumbled.

 

"What are you thinking of naming him?" Angie asked, having remained quiet for some time. You exchanged an uncertain look with Bucky. Glancing down at your son's squished face, a name suddenly sprang to mind.

"I was thinking maybe-?" You faltered, but Bucky gently coaxed you into continuing.

"Go on, have you got a name in mind?"

"Luke?" You suggested.

"Luke..." Bucky stared into the distance, repeating the name in moment of deliberation. A smile appeared on his lips. "I like it."

"Lucas _**Barnes**_ ," you told him, his smile stretching into a grin. "Lucas Barnes."

Little Lucas raised his arm, his hand opening and closing slowly, as if trying to reach for his mother. You held his miniscule hand tenderly and kissed it, resting it against your cheek. He gave a tiny gurgling coo.

"Our Lucas. Our perfect little Lucas," you crooned, as Bucky rested his chin on your shoulder, leaning his head against yours, still gazing adoringly at his newborn son.

It seemed just right.

Everything seemed right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, I'm soooo sorry for the horrendous inaccuracies in the description of childbirth as well as the gaping holes and errors in hospital procedure for a woman in labour. I tried my best to research it, but there were parts I kind of...ahem...skipped for the sake of maintaining pace in the chapter :3 don't be too cross with me...I've never given birth, so I had to rely on the NHS website for info XD 
> 
> I'm also sorry if there were any points detailing Reader's pregnancy that weren't accurate. Again, I have no personal experience of pregnancy and had to rely on sources from the internet. I was constantly checking things like 'Mums net' forums :3 hehe...
> 
> Also, if you don't like the name Luke....well....ehh...just the way of the world!
> 
> Hope you lovely folks liked this chapter? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story! It's on the short side, but I hope you groovy souls still like it :D
> 
> Caution- there's an abundance of fluff towards the end :p 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

After Luke underwent his routine tests and check-ups, and given his vaccinations, he was taken to be cleaned. When he was returned to you and Bucky- he'd been put in a diaper, wrapped up in a blanket and was now donning a small hat to protect his fontanelles. Nurse Angie offered advice-both from a professional and personal stance- on caring for Luke and then gave you a brief summary on how to care for the stump that had been fitted into his navel after the umbilical cord had been clamped. You were simultaneously listening and gazing at his sweet face, and his hands; his minute fingers curling around the blanket. A rush of excitement surged through you when you saw him begin to lift his eyelids.

"Look! Bucky, look! He's opening his eyes!" You gasped exuberantly.

Luke squinted up at you both, blinking sluggishly.

"Can he see us?" Bucky asked Angie.

"He's likely seeing blurred images at the moment. The clarity of his vision will improve as the months go. Keep smiling at him though, they seem to pick up on that," she replied, stroking Luke's hand affectionately. As your son was peering up you, his little mouth stretched open and his tongue poked out. _**He'd just yawned**_.

"Was that a yawn? Oh man, that was adorable," Clint commented.

"Hey, buddy, you've been chilling out in my womb for nine months. I'm the one who should be yawning," you scolded him playfully, touching the tip of tiny, upturned nose with the pad of your finger. He gurgled, going cross-eyed in an attempt to focus on your finger. Both you and Bucky- close enough to see- chuckled benignly.

 

"Do you plan on breast-feeding or bottle-feeding?" Angie inquired, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Breast-feeding. Might as well use what nature's given me, right?"

"Lovely. In that case, I should show you how to get him to latch on and feed properly. If, um, the rest of you wouldn't mind...? I think some privacy would be appreciated," she hinted politely to the other Avengers. Fortunately, they took the cue and left, although Tony did whine at being ushered out.

"Oh, but I was hoping to observe the correct technique for breast-feeding too!"

"Tony, you've already seen my snatch. You're not looking at my tits, too," you snickered at him, as he was frog-marched out of the room by Steve. Finally, you, Bucky, Luke and Angie had the room to yourselves; the kindly nurse taking the opportunity to teach you about the feeding technique. It took a while, and was rather uncomfortable given how sore your chest felt, but there was something intensely rewarding about being able to connect with Luke and nourish him. The moment he latched on and started suckling slowly, his eyelids drooped. Barely a few minutes minutes later, he was fast asleep.

"Is that-is that okay? Has he fed enough? Or did he fall asleep because he couldn't get enough milk?" You panicked, but Angie was quick to calm your nerves.

"Don't worry, he's had his fill. Newborns' stomachs are tiny, they can only take small amounts at a time. He's probably going to be sleeping for a good portion of his first few days. And I suspect you're feeling quite tired yourself?"

"I can't deny that. I'm exhausted, I could sleep for a whole day I think. I'd prefer to be at home, though," you replied.

"Well, everything seems fine, so I'll see about getting you discharged. You can get cleaned up and rest for as long as you need," she spoke softly.

* * *

When you and Luke were discharged from the hospital, along with Bucky, you rejoined your team-mates; the soundly sleeping bundle, that was your pup, safely held in your arms. Walking out of the hospital, it abruptly dawned on you that Bucky had not yet held Luke.

"Bucky, do you wanna hold him for a bit?" You asked quietly. The Alpha hesistated.

"Um, I will do. Maybe later on. I will," he replied vaguely. It wasn't difficult to see why he was reluctant; you saw him flexing the fingers of his bionic arm listlessly.

"Are you afraid of hurting him?" Your voice was soft and tender. Bucky couldn't quite look you in the eye.

"Hmm," he hummed, too ashamed of answering properly.

"You didn't hurt me with the arm. You're not gonna hurt Luke either," you assured him.

"I guess. I'll hold him later, [Y/N]. I will," Bucky appeared keen not to pursue the topic, brushing it off uncomfortably.

"Okay, Bucky. I just- I want you to know you're more in control than you think. You're a good man, a good Alpha, and you're gonna be a wonderful dad," you leaned over to kiss his cheek, as the two of you walked side-by-side. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, looking straight forward.

But there was no mistaking the tiny, optimistic smile on his lips.

 

You all waited for a cab to stop so you could be taken back to Stark Tower. Fortunately, it didn't take long for one to pull up and roll the passenger window down.

"Oh Christ on a pogostick," Tony groaned.

"Hey! It's me! I brought you guys to the hospital! Have you had the pup?" The overly-enthusiastic cab driver from earlier on greeted you.

"Um, yes," you leaned forward slightly to show him Luke.

"Great! You need me to take some of you back?"

"Not a chance in hell," Tony immediately refused.

"I'll pass," Steve said politely, a sickly look on his face. Bucky shook his head vigorously. You merely grimaced, clutching your pup tighter.

"What? C'mon, don't be stupid. It's lucky we got someone to stop by this quick," Clint said irritably.

"Clint, you don't understand, he's-" Bucky was about to explain, but Tony interjected.

"Tell you what, Legolas, how's about you, Bruce, Sam and Thor go with this guy? The rest of us will find another cab," he suggested, a nefarious glimmer in his eyes.

"We will! Jeez, you guys," Clint huffed at you all, settling in the passenger's seat as the other Avengers piled into the back. "Stark Tower, please, buddy." He said to the driver.

"Good luck," Tony told him, mouth curling into a fiendish smile. Clint frowned up at him through the open window.

"What do you me- _**ughh**_ -" Were the final words you heard before the taxi went rushing forward. Steve and Bucky snorted and burst into peals of laughter at their friends' misfortune.

"We dodged that bullet well," you piped up.

"Yeah, I wasn't overly keen on spending a half hour peeling my face off of his dashboard," Tony said, holding out his hand to hail another cab.

"I'd feel sorry for Clint and the others right now if I wasn't too busy laughing internally," Natasha remarked, staring into the distance, though the cab was no longer in view.

"We're not even bothering to laugh internally," Steve pointed out, breathless from his mirth.

"I just hope we can get a cab soon. I desperately need a shower and I'm so tired," you yawned.

"Don't worry, doll, we'll get you home soon," Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of your mouth, before-once again- gazing down at his newborn son's face. You turned your head by a fraction, looking at Bucky's handsome face, filled with a sense of peace and comfort. Tired as you were, you gave your Alpha an intimate, languid smile. Realising you were watching him, he pulled his eyes away from Luke to meet your own. It didn't take long for an equally adoring smile to spread across his face, his eyes glittering.

He was definitely the one you could happily spend your life with.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later- following a hot shower and much needed nap- you awoke, on your bed. It was growing slightly dark outside, as the afternoon drew to a close and dusk took its place; the sky a beautiful myriad of blue, gold and pink. Stretching your limbs, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed- a movement you relished, given the past several months of having to accomodate the bulk of your pregnant belly- and got to your feet. Hearing chatter from outside your bedroom, you assumed Bucky- whilst taking responsibility over Luke as you slept- had invited Steve over. Combing your fingers through your hair to look a bit more presentable, you padded over to your bedroom door and cracked it open. The light in the main living area of your apartment was switched on, and you noticed Bucky sat cross-legged on the sofa.

"...I don't really know if I can teach you anything as you get older. Most Alphas and male Betas probably teach their sons how to play a sport or fix a car or somethin' like that, I guess. The kinda things I know inside and out, the stuff I got taught at a...certain stage in my life...well, they're not the kinda things I want you to learn. Truth is, I don't know if there's much I can do for you. I can love you to hell and back, and make sure you know I care about you...but I'm not sure if that's enough? I'll do my best, kiddo. If you want to learn how to swim or...I dunno...ride a bike, I'll _**try**_ and help you. If you want to learn a musical instrument...well, I'll find you someone who can teach you that, I couldn't play a fuc-freaking triangle! I'll help you with your homework. I'll give you advice. I'll be there for you, in my own, um, haphazard way. I promise to be the dad you deserve," Bucky was speaking to Luke.

This was sweet enough in itself, but what made it all the more heart-warming was that Bucky had Luke in his arms; cradling him while gently stroking his tiny hand.

"And if I can't do shit- ahem- sorry, buddy-if I can't do _**anything**_ , I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for being a mess," he chuckled, "Besides, you've got your mom! Now there's an amazing Omega, Luke, you're lucky to have her as your mother. I bet she could teach you how to ride a unicycle while doing a handstand and knittin' with your feet. I sure as hell feel lucky to be with her." Bucky sighed, smiling to himself. You grinned, hovering in the doorway, happy just watching him with Luke.

"Speaking of mom, buddy, now...I know you've currently got ownership of her breasts at the moment," Bucky lowered his voice, "-but the minute you're on the formula, those wonders belong to Papa again! Deal?"

You had to stifle a smirk.

"Between you and me, okay? No need to go tellin' her," Bucky added. Luke gurgled and reached up to touch his father's face. "There, see, glad we're in agreement. I love you, little guy." The super-soldier craned his neck down to kiss his son on the forehead.

"Sounds corny, but even though I've only really known you for a few hours, you mean the world to me. You and your mom are everything to me," he said firmly.

 

"You and Luke are everything to me, Bucky," you finally spoke up from your spot in the doorway. Bucky looked up, startled, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Oh..um...I thought you were still asleep," he said bashfully. By way of reply, you smiled coyly. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Including an intresting deal involving ownership of my boobs," you recalled. Your Alpha flashed a rueful smile at you-

"I've been caught out. So, do I get Mommy 's boobs after Luke's done with them?" He asked slyly.

"Yeah right, Mommy's boobs are strictly **_Mommy_ _'s_**   boobs when I'm done with breast-feeding," you teased him.

"Damn," Bucky pouted. Your melodic laughter echoed through the apartment, as you wandered across to the sofa, settling yourself next to your lover.

"It's okay, honey. You can have a lease on my butt," you kidded.

"I have to pay you for use of your butt?"

"You can pay me in favours," you said salaciously. Bucky perked up enormously, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oo, what kind of favours?"

"Household chores, you lech," you smirked. "Hey, I've just given birth. Gimme a week!" You said, teasingly, kissing Bucky on the lips. He chuckled into the soft, sweet embrace, nudging his forehead against yours. Soon, though, the attention you were lavishing on one another was quickly turned to Luke. Tucking your legs beneath you on the couch cushion, you leant on Bucky's shoulder, looking at your gorgeous pup's face and chubby arms. His hands were, again, opening up and closing sporadically, as he emitted tiny gurgles and soft sighs. With one hand combing lovingly through Bucky's shaggy, dark hair, your other hand held Luke's little hand.

 

"We love you so much, Luke," you whispered. "And trust me when I say this, you're lucky to have this guy right here as your dad. Though he might not believe it himself, he's absolutely golden in every way- and he's going to be the _**best**_ dad ever. I'd say he's already off to a pretty good start, wouldn't you?" You asked your son, who made a small cooing sound.

Glancing back at Bucky, you noticed him focusing intently on you.

"[Y/N], I was wondering if you'd consider being my bond mate?" He blurted out; a little nervously, but also with ardour.

"I couldn't imagine being bond mates with anyone but you, Bucky. Yes. Yes, I'd love to bond with you!" The most joyous of grins stretched across your face, a small burst of delighted laughter pushing it's way out of you. Bucky, momentarily goggle-eyed and astonished, then laughed, and crushed his mouth against yours.

"You-you want to....oh God...[Y/N], I'm so happy! We're gonna be- we're gonna-" Words having now escaped your future bond-mate temporarily, you spoke for him-

"We're going to be a real family," you said. "You, me and Luke."

"Yeah," Bucky breathed out, taken with the notion.

"I love you both so much," you said, to your Alpha and to your son.

Everything was perfect. Everything had fallen so beautifully into place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for 'tuning in' for each chapter- whether you've been reading since the start and having to wait for updates, came on board half-way through or just discovered this fic...I appreciate you taking the time to read this, and hold dear every lovely, supportive comment that's been left <3
> 
> Lots of love, people! <3


End file.
